The Sun In Darkness
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Aku hanya ingin bahagia… kenapa kehidupanku harus dihancurkan karena persaingan tolol antara Gaara dan Sasuke? Kenapa pada akhirnya Gaara membuangku karena aku sudah diperkosa musuh bebuyutannya? Kenapa sikap Sasuke, Neji, dan Sasori berbeda… seolah mereka peduli padaku setelah apa yang mereka lakukan semua? FemNaru. Complete
1. Chapter 1

"Aku merasa hari ini cantik." Naruto tersenyum malu. Ia merapikan rambut panjang pirangnya di depan cermin kemudian menatap lurus safir jernihnya yang terlihat berbinar.

"Ah… firasatku hari ini akan menjadi hari terbaik."

Gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu masih sibuk bermonolog. Tersenyum memikat menyambut pagi cerah yang menyambutnya lagi. Hari ini usianya menginjak delapan belas tahun, ia sudah dewasa, ia akan merayakan hari bertambah umurnya dengan melewati candle dine malam ini bersama pemuda yang amat dicintainya, pemuda yang amat berharga dalam hidupnya.

Yah… Gaara sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya makan malam di tempat romantis dengan musik klasik yang mengirinya. Naruto sudah tidak sabar menunggu nanti malam. Ia ingin cepat-cepat beranjak ke kampus, dan menemui sang terkasih yang menjadi idola banyak gadis di universitas. Sabaku Gaara, merupakan salah satu kandidat pangeran tertampan yang ada di Konoha University.

"Kau jangan nakal, ya, Gaara!" Naruto mengerlingkan matanya.

Tidak menyadari… ulang tahunnya kali ini akan menjadi ulang tahun tak terlupakan untuknya…

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**AllXFemNaru**

**Rated**

**T**

**Genre**

**Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Warning**

**Miss typo, OOC, Bashing chara mungkin, AU, FEMNARU, gaje, dll**

**Dare of Ria Amelia**

**Kak Riaa…. Ini bayarannya, Nay kalah. Ternyata spanyol K.O sama Belanda. Hiks. Sesuai dengan taruhannya, Nay bakalan bikin FemNaru. Hueeee. Maaf, rated-nya T aja. Nay gak kuat kalo harus nulis lemonan FemNaru lagi #tepar.**

"Gaara!" gadis yang memakai gaun kuning itu berlari menghampiri seorang pemuda bersurai merah. Mengecup pipinya sekilas yang dibalas elusan sayang dipuncak kepalanya. Iris zamrud itu memaku wajah kekasihnya, ia mengelus pipi bergaris kucing di depannya lembut, tersenyum lembut saat merasakan halusnya kulit karamel yang bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan kasarnya.

"Happy bornday."

"Sankyuu!" Naruto mengangguk cepat. Ia mengamit tangan Gaara kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya. Pagi ini kampus masih terlihat lengang, hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang hilir mudik di sekelilingnya. Naruto mengerjapkan batu safirnya beberapa kali. Mata bundarnya melirik Gaara, berusaha menemukan benda yang disembunyikan tangan kanannya di balik punggung.

"Apa itu?"

"Apanya?"

"Apa yang ada di balik punggungmu?" Naruto semakin penasaran. Ia berusaha mencari tahu tapi tinggi mereka yang berbeda sepuluh senti itu sedikit menyulitkannya, apalagi badan tegap Gaara memang cukup menjanjikan membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengintip ke balik punggung.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan, _Ttebayo_?" Naruto semakin gencar. Ia berjalan ke sana kemari dengan Gaara yang terus saja berbalik tidak ingin Naruto mengetahui rahasianya. Tersenyum usil melihat tingkah manis gadis yang sudah dua bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya, gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang sudah menjatuhkan si bungsu Sabaku ke dalam pesonanya.

Gaara tahu dirinya jatuh cinta, ia benar-benar ditenggelamkan perasaannya sendiri. Terjerat dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan diri. Sikap polos Naruto membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta, setiap harinya… selalu saja membuat perasaannya lebih berbunga-bunga.

"Gaara, beritahu aku, beritahu aku!" Naruto akhirnya lelah sendiri. Keringat mengalir dari keningnya membuat Gaara meringis geli. Kedua pipi menggembung itu semakin mempermanis paras cantiknya. Gaara tidak salah memilih kekasih.

"Kau akan tahu nanti malam." Gaara menggidikkan bahunya, tidak memedulikan omelan protes yang langsung Naruto layangkan. "Ini kejutan."

.

Naysaruchikyuu

.

..

"Menjijikan." Seorang pemuda bersurai raven mendesis. Ia masih duduk di atas kap lamborgini hitamnya dengan kedua iris malamnya yang menatap geram. Muak pada pemandangan yang disuguhkan tidak terlalu jauh dari depan matanya. Seorang bersurai merah menyala yang amat dibencinya, dengan gadis pirang yang baru diketahui namanya bernama Namikaze Naruto, adik dari Namikaze Kyuubi, salah satu sahabat dekatnya sendiri sedang melakukan tindakkan memuakan –bermesraan- di koridor kampus.

Bukan! Sasuke bukan cemburu!

Ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada gadis pirang itu. Ia bahkan baru mengenal Naruto beberapa minggu lalu, saat si gadis pirang mulai mendeklarasikan diri sebagai kekasih dari Sabaku bungsu setelah menjalani backstreet dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Membuat semua orang berdecak iri karena pemuda sesempurna Gaara, bisa mendapatkan gadis cantik, manis, terkenal lembut dan disukai banyak lelaki.

Yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini adalah si bungsu Sabaku sendiri.

Perseteruan antara dua bungsu Sabaku dan Uchiha memang menjadi rahasia umum. Di mana keduanya bersaing dalam berbagai hal dan akan berusaha saling menjatuhkan antar satu sama lain.

Entah apa yang menjadi semua hal itu bermula?

Yang jelas… permusuhan itu memang sudah terjadi bahkan saat mereka masih duduk di Junior High School.

Sasuke sangat membenci Gaara. Sangat-amat membencinya.

Dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk menghancurkan Gaara, termasuk menjalankan rencana yang sudah disusunnya bersama kedua temannya, dan mendapat dukungan dari Namikaze Kyuubi, kakak dari gadis blonde itu sendiri.

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Kyuubi sangat membenci adiknya sendiri?

Tidak ada yang mau bertanya kenapa Kyuubi diam dan setuju-setuju saja saat Sasuke merencanakan sebuah kegilaan yang amat keji?

Tidak ada yang mengerti sisi gelap yang dimiliki semua manusia. Makhluk kotor yang dipenuhi napsu dan keserakahan yang melebihi setan, berwajah rupawan namun banyak yang memiliki tingkah mengerikan, berlaku sok Dewa, padahal hanya merupakan sekumpulan sampah yang tidak ada gunanya.

Manusia itu perusak!

Dan dengan kejinya menuduh setan lah yang membisikkan mereka semua. Namun, mereka juga terkadang memiliki sisi baik, hati mereka akan terus berfungsi selama mereka bisa membuka diri, hidup mereka akan lebih berarti, jika bisa menerima semua keadaan yang terjadi.

Masih ada manusia baik…

Yah, masih ada segelincir orang baik yang memenuhi muka bumi ini.

"Kau yakin tentang ini, Kyuu?" Tanya pemuda bersurai panjang cokelat. Mengingat bahwa sahabatnya yang kini sedang menyesap rokok di atas motor besarnya, berdampingan dengan mobil audy biru tua miliknya, Neji kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya. Tidak mau persahabatan mereka rusak hanya karena keegoisan yang ingin menjatuhkan musuh mereka.

Namikaze Kyuubi, menoleh lalu menggidikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Pemuda berparas tampan berusia dua pupuh tahun itu meluruskan matanya dan menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lebar menyampingingnya, tangan kirinya mengepal kuat lalu ia membuang sembarang rokoknya. Tidak bisa melupakan penolakan menyakitkan yang pernah dirinya dapatkan.

Yah…

Dirinya memang salah karena sudah jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri…

Dua tahun lalu Kyuubi mengutarakan perasaannya, tapi Naruto justru memberi tamparan dan bentakkan yang menyakitkan untuk diingat. Gadis itu tampak histeris tidak mempercayai pengakuan kakaknya sendiri.

Naruto meminta Kyuubi pergi, menorehkan luka mendalam di hati si sulung Namikaze sendiri.

Sejak saat itu Kyuubi membencinya, membenci Naruto dan mematikan hatinya. Ia tidak pernah ambil pusing pada apa pun yang terjadi pada gadis bersurai pirang itu. Saat Namikaze Minato, sang Papa meninggal, dengan kejamnya Kyuubi mengusir Naruto dari kediamannya, karena hak waris memang sepenuhnya jatuh ke tangan Kyuubi.

Jangan tanyakan Kushina, orang yang sudah melahirkan mereka itu meninggal beberapa tahun setelah kelahiran mereka. Karena sebuah tumor ganas yang berada di kepalanya, hingga akhirnya wanita itu tidak sanggup lagi melawan penyakitnya, dan memasrahkan diri saat malaikat maut menjemputnya.

Naruto tidak membenci Kakaknya, ia masih berusaha bersikap manis dan mendapatkan kasih sayang kakaknya, ia menempati sebuah apartemen kecil, yang bisa dibayarnya dengan penghasilannya sebagai seorang modeling freelance dan pekerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran Italia. Hidupnya baik-baik saja, tanpa Kyuubi yang mau berbagi kasih dengan sedikit memberi uang saku untuknya.

"Dia cantik." Sasori menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri, ia duduk di samping Sasuke, dengan kedua iris madunya yang menatap Naruto fokus. "Melihatnya saja aku sudah tegang, kau yakin tidak jatuh cinta pada adikmu sendiri, Kyuu?"

Kyuubi hanya mendengus mendengar candaan Sasori. Tentu saja dulu ia juga merasakannya, ia sempat mencintai Naruto. Yah, dulu. Sekarang yang ada di hatinya hanya rasa benci. Kebencian yang kian lama kian pekat dan dalam. Ia tidak peduli apa pun yang akan dilakukan teman-temannya pada Naruto.

"Seleraku tinggi, aku tidak menyukai si pirang itu." Kyuubi mendumel.

"Saso… kau seperti tidak tahu selera Kyuubi saja." Neji tersenyum usil. "Dia kan sudah jatuh cinta pada dosen kita, Uchiha Itachi!"

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek! Aku bukan homo!" bantah Kyuubi gusar, berusaha agar tidak langsung melayangkan tinjunya pada Neji yang justru tertawa lebar.

"Sore ini!" perintah Sasuke mutlak. Mengalihkan perhatian ketiga sahabatnya kepadanya. "Kita akan menjalankan rencananya sore ini. Kalian bersiaplah."

**Bersambung…**

**Ah. Ehm! Ini baru prolog aja. Nay gak tau ini berapa chap. Bisa dua bisa tiga, bisa lima. Pokoknya mulai chap depan, gak bakalan ada tulisan bersambung lagi. Anggap aja jadi kumpulan drabble kayak The Sun Of Konoha Cuma genre berbeda.**

**Nay gak nyangka harus nulis FemNaru lagi setelah setahun ini berhenti. Gara-gara taruhan bola kalah ini #cry:'(**

**Oke, ada yang tertarik? Kalo peminatnya dikit gak Nay lanjut ah. Hahaha**

**RnR peliiis?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kak Kyuu?" Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali. Masih menatap tidak percaya pada sosok jangkung rupawan yang kini berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, tersenyum lembut seperti kejadian dua tahun lalu itu tidak pernah terjadi. Tidak ada kebencian dalam sorot matanya, pemuda tampan yang kini digandrungi banyak wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya mengelus surai pirang adik semata wayangnya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Sama sekali tidak!" Naruto nyaris menjerit saking senangnya. Bahagia karena setelah menunggu sekian lama, kejadian ini terjadi juga. Di mana Kyuubi mau kembali melihatnya, tersenyum padanya, menyayanginya dan melakukan apa pun untuk kebaikannya.

Yah… Naruto tidak berharap Kyuubi datang untuk menjemputnya. Ia masih sangat merasa bersalah karena penolakannya pada Kyuubi di masa lalu, menuai kebencian mendalam di hati sang Kakak. Naruto tidak pernah marah sekali pun Kyuubi mengusirnya dari rumah, ia menganggap semua kesalahannya. Wajar jika sang Kakak untuk sementara tidak mau bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun…" Kyuubi berucap setelah beberapa detik sempat terdiam. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Astaga! Naru masih tidak percaya Kakak datang sampai lupa mempersilahkan Kakak masuk." Naruto gelagapan, airmata kebahagiaan menggenang di pelupuk mata. Tubuhnya tampak gemetaran, harapan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang tersisa mau menerima kehadirannya menyeruak hebat mengguncang batin. "Terima kasih ucapannya, masuklah Kak Kyuu. Maaf, apartemen Naru kecil dan berantakkan."

Naruto membuka pintunya lebar – lebar, membiarkan Kyuubi memasuki santai apartemen sederhananya yang setiap pagi memang dia bersihkan. Gadis itu menutup pintu, menatap punggung tegap Kyuubi lalu mohon pamit ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman.

Naruto merasa hari ini menjadi ulang tahun terbaiknya…

Akhirnya Kyuubi mau kembali bicara padanya…

Dia…

Tidak menyadari selepas kepergiannya, Kyuubi mengukir seringaian jahat kemudian menempelkan ponsel yang sejak tadi digenggam ke telinga kanannya.

"Aku rasa ini tidak sesulit yang kalian perkirakan." Gumamnya pada seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya di seberang telpon.

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**AllXFemNaru**

**Rated**

**T**

**Genre**

**Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Warning**

**Miss typo, OOC, Bashing chara mungkin, AU, FEMNARU, gaje, dll**

**Dare of Ria Amelia**

"Kita mau ke mana?" Naruto bertanya polos. Ia duduk anteng di mobil Porsche merah sang kakak sambil melirik sekeliling jalan yang dia lewati.

Jujur saja ia tidak pernah melewati jalur ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak tahu sang kakak hendak mengajaknya ke mana? Kyuubi hanya menjelaskan ia sudah menyiapkan kado 'terindah' untuk adiknya, sejak tadi setiap kali Naruto mengajaknya bicara, dia akan tersenyum manis dan menjawabnya ala kadarnya.

Apa Kyuubi sudah kembali menjadi sosok kakaknya yang lembut dan penyayang seperti dulu?

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada teman-temanku." Kyuubi menggidikkan bahunya. "Kau tahu Sasuke, Sasori, dan Neji, kan?"

"Di kampus tidak ada yang tidak mengenal mereka." Naruto tersenyum lima jari. Safir bundar itu menyiratkan rasa senang karena sang kakak akan mengenalkannya pada sahabat-sahabat karibnya. Tapi mengingat Sasuke, ia jadi mengingat suatu hal yang lain.

Bukan kah Gaara sudah menegaskan agar ia tidak berdekatan dengan salah satu dari mereka?

Gaara dan Sasuke cs bermusuhan. Mereka tidak pernah bertukar sapa tanpa saling melempar tinju. Memikirkan itu, Naruto jadi gelisah. Kalau sampai Gaara tahu ia mau saja diajak Kyuubi untuk berkenalan dengan Sasuke cs, apa si Sabaku bungsu itu akan marah?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuubi datar. Mengembalikan Naruto yang kebingungan ke alam sadarnya. Ia melirik Naruto sekilas dari kaca spion dalam mobilnya.

"Kak Kyuu… Gaara-" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Gaara tidak akrab dengan Sasuke, kan?"

"Mereka bermusuhan." Kyuubi menjawab cuek. Menggidikkan bahu tidak peduli. "Jadi kau tidak mau ikut denganku?"

"Tidak-tidak, bukan begitu." Naruto menampik cepat. Walau bagaimana pun, kedekatannya dengan Kyuubi saat ini tidak bisa ia abaikan. Sudah lama Naruto menantinya, mana mungkin ia bisa menolak ajakkan sang kakak hanya karena persaingan konyol antara Sasuke dan Gaara?

Naruto tidak mau lagi membuat sang kakak kecewa terhadapnya.

"Tapi malam ini aku ada janji makan malam dengan Gaara." Naruto berdalih. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangan kanannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. "Bisa kau mengantarku pulang sebelum jam tujuh malam?"

"Baiklah…" Naruto tidak tahu, tapi mendadak ia merasa ragu. Melihat senyuman kosong nan misterius yang Kyuubi ukirkan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia mulai meragukan apa keputusannya ikut sang kakak itu tepat?

Apa Kyuubi sudah benar-benar bisa menerima kembali kehadirannya?

Naruto tidak banyak berharap. Ia tidak akan menuntut apa pun pada Kyuubi jika benar yang terbesit dipikirnya itu memang terjadi. Ia hanya ingin memiliki keluarga dan menjaganya semampu yang dia bisa, ia hanya ingin memiliki tempat bersandar, dan masih terikat satu darah dengannya.

Sejak tadi, Naruto terus menatap wajah kakaknya, ini seperti mimpi. Yah, bagi Naruto ini memang seperti mimpi.

Bagaimana bisa sang kakak yang satu hari sebelumnya masih bersikap ketus seolah tidak mengenalnya di kampus tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya, menjemputnya, bahkan hendak mengenalkan Naruto pada pada sahabat yang dipercayainya.

"Naru sangat menyayangi Kak Kyuu…" lirih Naruto pelan. Gadis blonde itu segera menyeka airmata yang mendadak menetes, mengungkapkan seberapa bahagianya dia karena sudah bisa diterima kembali oleh sang kakak.

"Yah…" Kyuubi tersenyum tanpa makna. "Setelah ini kau pasti akan lebih menyayangiku…"

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Kenapa tidak ada orang?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan. Saat ini dirinya sudah berada di villa besar yang terletak di salah satu perbukitan Konoha. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali saat tangannya yang sejak tadi digenggam sang kakak kembali ditarik mengajaknya menaiki tangga memutar di villa itu santai.

Kedua safir bundar itu memperhatikan semua yang ada di sekelilingnya. Masih menerka-nerka siapa gerangan pemilik villa mewah nan luas yang kini sedang disinggahinya? Setiap pegangan tangganya dilapisi emas murni. Tangga yang dipijaknya terbuat dari marmer biru muda, yang bahkan bisa dijadikan Naruto tempat berkaca karena saking mengkilapnya.

Barang-barang mewah nan mahal kelas satu melengkapi setiap sudut ruangan yang dilewatinya, membuat si pirang berdecak kagum karena bangungan setinggi lima belas meter itu benar-benar jauh lebih layak dijadikan kediaman tetap seseorang daripada dijadikan sebatas villa.

Jangan lupakan pemandangan indah yang akan disuguhkan Dewa begitu Naruto memandang keluar dari balik jendela.

"Kak Kyu?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Kyuubi sejak tadi diam saja, mereka kini berada di depan sebuah kamar dua pintu mahoni bercat cokelat. Handle pintu yang terbuat dari emas dua puluh empat karat itu mulai Kyuubi sentuh dengan tangannya, dan dalam satu kali dorongan, pintu itu langsung terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Lebih cepat dari yang kuduga." Kekeh seorang pemuda yang diduga Naruto merupakan Sasori. Yah, suara pemuda berambut merah mencolok itu memang cukup familiar di telinganya, mengingat si tunggal Akasuna merupakan penyanyi terkenal yang mulai digandrungi banyak wanita.

Suara amat merdu itu sedikit mengusik ketenangan si blonde. Ia kian ragu.

Mendongak menatap wajah sang kakak dari samping, Naruto berusaha mempercayai Kyuubi sekali lagi. Tidak akan ada kakak yang menyakiti adiknya sendiri bukan? Sekali pun selama ini Kyuubi terlihat begitu membencinya.

"Masuklah!" Kyuubi menghentakkan tangannya ke depan membuat Naruto terdorong mundur. Ia memasuki kamar mewah dengan nuansa biru tua itu ragu-ragu menatap tiga pemuda tampan yang kini terfokus memperhatikannya.

Sasori sedang duduk di sofa dengan ponsel yang digenggam kedua tangannya, kedua iris cokelat itu menatap si blonde sendu, menelan ludah tanpa sebab saat memperhatikan penampilan Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

Neji duduk di kursi belajar, membelakangi mejanya dengan kedua siku yang ditumpu ke belakang. Rambut panjangnya dikuncir tinggi, amethyst itu menatap si blonde dengan pandangan menelanjangi. Pemuda yang dipuja ribuan wanita karena tubuh kekarnya itu terus saja menatap Naruto, membuat si pirang risih mundur selangkah tidak nyaman.

Neji, dua puluh tahun, seorang atlet basket yang sempat bergabung dengan NBA di usianya yang masih remaja. Ia membintangi banyak iklan, wajah rupawan dan nama Hyuuga yang merupakan seorang bangsawan itu mendongkrak pesat popularitasnya mengantarkannya dinobatkan sebagai salah satu pemuda paling sempurna yang berada di Konoha.

Posisi duduk Neji bisa dikatakan berhadapan dengan Sasori, hanya saja, tempat duduk mereka terpisahkan jarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari ujung ke ujung.

Naruto melemparkan matanya ke sisi kanan, matanya langsung bertubruk pandang dengan onyx pekat yang terus menatapnya tanpa ia sadari sejak tadi. Wajah tampan nan tanpa ekspresi itu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri, nama marga yang disandang sang pemuda tentu menjadikan sosoknya sebagai _most wanted_ di seluruh Konoha.

Uchiha bungsu itu bukan selebritis, tapi jutaan fansnya berada di mana-mana. Hanya karena sesekali ia turut serta dengan sang Ayah menghadiri rapat perusahaan, lalu karena tuntutannya sebagai seorang Uchiha, seringkali muncul di layar kaca dengan rentetan berita yang mengagung-agungkannya.

Seluruh masyarakat Jepang tidak mungkin tidak mengenal sosok rupawannya, pembawaannya yang tenang seolah menutupi segala tabiat buruknya.

Tidak ada yang sempurna. Tapi kekuasaan yang dimilikinya menjadikannya selalu benar dalam apa pun yang dilakukannya. Tidak akan ada yang berani menjelek-jelekkan namanya –kecuali Gaara- di depan wajahnya, semua hal buruk yang si bungsu Uchiha lakukan menjadi benar di mata para pengagum setianya.

Dia Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke…

Seseorang yang akan melakukan segala cara untuk menjatuhkan musuh bebuyutannya sepanjang masa… Sabaku Gaara.

"Kak Kyuu…" Naruto berbalik, sebelum akhirnya dia diseret mundur dan didorong Kyuubi sekuat tenaga. Membuat gadis itu terjengkang dan menubruk telak dada bidang seseorang. Naruto gelisah, ia berusaha bangkit berdiri tapi kedua lengannya mendadak dicengkeram seseorang, hembusan napas hangat beraroma mint menusuk penciumannya, menggelitik tengkuk si pirang.

"Ternyata kau memang cantik." Baritone itu melantunkan pujian dengan merdunya, ia masih duduk tenang di atas kasur, dengan Naruto yang mendudukki pangkuannya, bibirnya mengukir senyuman jahat, sebelum akhirnya mendarat di bahu si pirang membuat Naruto berontak tidak terima atas perlakuan kurang ajarnya.

"Lepas!" Naruto semakin ketakutan, apalagi saat merasakan salah satu tangan kekar itu mulai memeluk pinggangnya erat, menyusupkan telapak tangan kasur berkulit alabaster itu memasuki kaos orange yang sedang dikenakannya, tangan itu mengelusi perut Naruto, membuat tubuh gadis itu semakin gemetar paranoid.

"Kak Kyuu!"

Kyuubi menulikan telinganya, ia justru tampak asyik merokok di samping Sasori yang beranjak berdiri dengan ponsel di tangan kanannya, menghampiri Sasuke yang mulai beraksi, melemparkan Naruto ke kasurnya lalu dalam satu detik menindih si blonde dalam kungkungannya.

"KAK KYUU! KAK KYUU!" Naruto menjerit histeris, saat bibir pucat pemuda raven di depannya mulai mengecupi pipinya perlahan, menekan kedua bahu Naruto kuat-kuat membuat si blonde sama sekali tidak bisa melawan.

"KAK KYUU!"

Hancur! Hati Naruto benar-benar hancur. Sama sekali tidak tahu letak kesalahannya ada di mana? Kenapa kakaknya sejak tadi diam dan seolah tidak peduli dirinya yang hampir diperkosa sahabatnya sendiri? Airmatanya mengalir deras, bibir mungilnya yang sejak tadi berteriak memanggil nama sang kakak mengharapkan sedikit saja belas kasih, pada akhirnya hanya bisa menjerit tertahan saat Sasuke dengan beringasnya membungkamnya dengan ciuman panas.

Dosa apa yang dilakukannya?

Tercabik, sama seperti pakaiannya yang mulai dikoyak paksa, Naruto tahu dirinya tidak memiliki harapan sama sekali. Gadis itu hanya bisa memberontak sia-sia, berusaha menahan dan mendorong Sasuke yang tertutupi kabut napsu terus menggerayanginya. Percuma… ia tahu itu percuma.

Kenapa kau sejahat ini?

Sementara bibirnya dibungkam paksa, tangan kanannya yang bebas terjulur berusaha menggapai Kyuubi yang jaraknya sekitar lima meter dari sisi kanannya, safir terang itu kian meredup saat sang kakak sama sekali tidak memberikan pertolongan. Namun dirinya masih berharap, walau bagaimana pun Kyuubi kakaknya… Kyuubi tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyentuhnya.

Iya, kan?

Mata itu mulai tertutup, ia menjerit pilu menahan rasa sakit yang bukan hanya mendera fisiknya, tetapi juga batinnya. Bagaimana dirinya yang berusaha menjunjung tinggi kesuciannya kini mendapatkan penghinaan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan.

Bagaimana setiap sentuhan di tubuhnya seolah berubah menjadi cambukkan, yang terus menghantamnya tapi sama sekali tidak bisa membunuhnya.

Harusnya aku tidak percaya…

Naruto menangis terisak, sudah tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang tersisa pun tidak memedulikannya, tidak memasang wajah kesal sedikit pun, melihat adik semata wayangnya diperkosa di depan matanya sendiri.

'_Gaara_…' Naruto tahu dia sudah berada diambang batas, ia mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. '_Gomenne_…'

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Sabaku-_sama_!" sapa Sasori sebelum akhirnya tertawa. Tampak tidak peduli walau pun lewat video call yang mereka lakukan, Gaara sudah memasang wajah muak juga kesal. Pemuda Sabaku itu sedang kalang kabut, sejak tadi sore kekasihnya menghilang tanpa kabar, firasat buruk menggelitik relung hatinya, ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada si pirang.

"Katakan, sebelum aku mematikannya."

"Wow-wow-wow, santai Sabaku-_sama_. Aku hanya ingin memberi kabar tentang kekasihmu yang cantik itu. Bukan kah sejak tadi dia menghilang?" Sasori terus saja berbasa-basi. Tidak terusik sekali pun iris zamrud sang lawan bicara mulai menatap nyalang ke arahnya, tahu di balik hilangnya Naruto ada Sasuke cs sebagai dalangnya. Rahang Gaara mengadu ketat, ia menggeram.

"Di mana dia?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Sasori menyeringai menyebalkan. Ia mulai mendorong pintu yang ada di belakangnya kemudian mengarahkan kameranya ke arah kasur, membuat Gaara menahan napas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berteriak murka saat melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang sama sekali tidak pernah terbesit di pikirannya.

Kekasihnya sendiri, sedang dicumbui orang paling brengsek dan akan dibencinya sampai mati.

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR BAJINGAN!" teriak Gaara murka. Wajah putihnya memerah karena emosi yang menguasai akal sehatnya. "KALIAN BENAR-BENAR KEJAM!"

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya." Sasori tertawa. Kamera itu mulai kembali terarah ke wajah tampannya. "Kau tidak pernah menyentuhnya? Sayang sekali, kami semua mendahuluimu."

Sasori menulikan telinganya, tidak memedulikan semua kalimat makian yang Gaara lontarkan kepadanya dan yang lainnya.

"Bukan kah kau senang bekas?" Sasori tersenyum mencemooh, di kamera Gaara tampak menatapnya bengis dengan napas memburu. "Tenang saja, setelah puas kami akan membuangnya kembali kepadamu.

_Jaa_, Gaara!"

Dan video call itu pun berakhir.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

**Gak bales review dulu, ya… buru-buru banget nulisnya, pulsa modem mepet. Males keluar belinya. Hehe**

**Nay gak baca ulang, maaf kalo typo bertebaran. Betewe, walopun bulan puasa Nay gak hiatus. Kan punya banyak fic rated-T. jadi amaaaan. Hahahaha**

**Di sini Nay tau Nay kejam sama Naru. Tapi Nay mau Naru pegang prinsip berakit-rakit dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian, diperkosa para cowok keren dahulu, dikejar mereka semua kemudian. Hahahaha**

**Sebenernya ide fic ini tadinya mau dibikin YAOI juga #doeng. Tapi karena kesannya kalo Naru sebagai cowok terlalu lembek and polos, kayaknya lebih cocok juga jadi femnya. **

**Dan Spanyol kalah lagi sodara-sodara #Hueeee**

**Oke, RnR Minna…**

**Trims**


	3. Chapter 3

"Apa rasa sakit hati Kak Kyuu sudah berkurang?" Naruto tersenyum lirih. Ia duduk di atas kasur berusaha mengenakan pakaiannya yang robek dibanyak bagian. Saifrnya terus saja menggulirkan cairan bening menyusuri pipi lembutnya. Rambut panjangnya terlihat berantakkan, dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang dipenuhi bercak merah yang dianggapnya menjijikan.

Ia sudah tidak suci lagi…

Naruto menangis terisak. Suara paraunya melantunkan nada pilu yang menyesakkan kalbu. Kyuubi yang duduk di sofa yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Naruto sedikit tertegun, lupa menyesap rokok yang sudah nyaris menempel ke bibirnya.

Bukan kata-kata itu yang ia harapkan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Naru sudah sangat menyakiti Kakak, ya?" Naruto meringis perih. Membayangkan apa yang akan dia katakan pada Gaara nanti, kekasihnya… yang mungkin semalaman itu gelisah mencarinya. Hari sudah pagi, lewat dua belas jam dari hari ulang tahunnya.

Ulang tahun termengerikan yang pernah dilewatinya.

"Naru pasti sangat menyakiti Kakak." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bengkak. Bekas ciuman menggila ketiga pangeran itu bergantian. Bibir yang biasanya hanya boleh disentuh Gaara. Mungkin… mulai hari ini Gaara pun akan enggan menciumnya.

"Sangat-sangat menyakiti Kak Kyuu…"

Kyuubi berdiri spontan, ia menatap sendu adiknya yang masih kesulitan menyatukan setiap bagian pakaiannya yang robek. Ia tahu harusnya sudah tidak merasakan lagi perasaan ini. Perasaan menyesal dan sakit melihat adiknya yang putus asa dihancurkan masa depan oleh tangannya sendiri.

Seharusnya rasa sayang itu sudah lama mati.

Tapi…

Kata-kata Naruto tadi menyentak tirai hitam dendam yang selama ini menutupi hatinya, membutakan matanya, membuat ia sadar ikatan darah masih ada di antara mereka. Membuatnya mengingat, bahwa gadis pirang itu dulunya selalu berusaha ia lindungi sekuat tenaga.

Hanya karena tidak terima cintanya ditolak…

Ia melakukan hal yang sangat-sangat keji.

Dadanya menyesak. Ia segera melepaskan jaket merahnya lalu melemparkannya pada Naruto. Membuat si blonde terkejut dan ragu-ragu mengambil jaket sang kakak. Menatap Kyuubi bingung dan tampak masih memalingkan wajahnya.

Bibir merah tipis itu mengukir senyum, ia mulai mengenakan jaket Kyuubi perlahan, masih meneteskan airmatanya sambil berkata, "_Arigatou_, Kak Kyuu…"

Kali ini mata Kyuubi membulat sempurna.

Si pirang itu…

Kyuubi menelan ludah pahit. Bagaimana mungkin adiknya masih bisa mengucapkan kata terima kasih setelah apa yang dilakukannya?

Hatinya…

Terbuat dari apa?

"Bersiap-siaplah!" kata Kyuubi parak. Napasnya kian sesak. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang…"

** Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**AllXFemNaru**

**Rated**

**T**

**Genre**

**Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Warning**

**Miss typo, OOC, Bashing chara mungkin, AU, FEMNARU, gaje, dll**

**Dare of Ria Amelia**

Satu minggu semenjak kejadian pemerkosaan itu. Naruto mulai memberanikan diri masuk ke Universitas. Ia sudah banyak absen, dan itu bisa mengancam beasiswanya. Memutuskan melanjutkan kehidupannya… berharap Gaara masih mau menerima dia apa adanya…

Tiga hari berturut-turut ia menangis di apartemennya, membuat kedua adik angkatnya begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Sempat ia memutuskan bunuh diri, tapi ia tidak sampai hati meninggalkan Yuki yang masih Junior High School dan Menma yang baru berusia tiga tahun hidup tanpa perlindungan.

Dua kakak-beradik itu ditemukan Naruto setengah tahun lalu. Saat mereka bergandengan tangan mencari makanan sisa di tempat pembuangan sampah yang tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Karena merasa tidak tega dan tidak mau lagi hidup sendiri Naruto mengangkat keduanya sebagai adik.

Kepintaran Yuki membuatnya mendapatkan beasiswa dan bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya. Sehingga Naruto tidak terlalu kesulitan untuk merawatnya juga Menma. Apalagi penghasilannya sebagai model dan pelayan di restoran cukup untuk memenuhi kehidupan mereka sehari-hari.

Naruto tidak pernah mengeluh…

Ia tahu Tuhan pasti sudah menyiapkan rencana indah di masa depan untuknya jika ia terus berbuat baik.

"Gaara…" Naruto tersenyum sedih. Ini menjadi hari genap ketiga bulannya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Naruto begitu merindukannya, ia merindukan Gaara yang tidak pernah menjenguknya selama satu minggu terakhir itu.

Mungkin Gaara sibuk.

Pemuda bersurai merah mencolok itu menghentikan langkahnya, kini ia berada di koridor kampus menuju kelasnya. Ia berbalik, dan senyuman sedih seorang gadis blonde membuatnya tertegun sejenak. Dadanya sedikit sesak.

"Gaara…" Naruto berlari kecil. Kedua heels hitam Sembilan senti yang dikenakannya beradu dengan lantai menimbulkan bunyi. Naruto ingin menceritakan masalahnya, tentang persaingan Gaara dan Sasuke yang berujung pada pemerkosaan yang dialaminya. "Aku ingin bicara."

"Aku sibuk."

Bukan maksud Gaara untuk tidak mengacuhkan gadis blonde itu. Membuat safirnya melebar terkejut karena nada yang dikeluarkannya yang amat dingin.

Gaara hanya memiliki ego yang teramat tinggi. Tidak mau dianggap Sasuke cs semakin rendah karena masih mau menerima gadis yang sudah 'dipakai' mereka. Ia bukan tempat pembuangan. Dan egoismenya, menyampingkan perasaannya yang masih sangat mencintai Naruto.

"Gaara?" Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali. Apa Gaara sudah tahu?

"Tapi ini hari anniversary kita." Naruto berusaha tersenyum. Dadanya berdebar melihat raut wajah datar kekasihnya. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran. "Gaara-"

Gaara mundur saat Naruto berusaha menyentuh lengannya. Membuat airmata bergulir lembut menyusuri pipi tan bergaris kucing di depannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau balas menatap safir indah itu menatapnya penuh luka.

"Kita putus saja."

"Gaara?" lirihan itu terdengar seiring isak tangis pelan. Naruto meremat kotak cokelat yang kini digenggamnya, cokelat yang hendak diberikannya kepada Sabaku bungsu. Tidak memedulikan kini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, Naruto ingin tahu di mana letak kesalahannya? Saat ini ia sedang sangat membutuhkan Gaara sebagai sandarannya.

"Kenapa Gaara?" Naruto kembali mengukir senyuman perih. "Salahku apa?"

"Aku tidak mungkin memacari wanita yang sudah ditiduri secara bergilir oleh tiga musuhku sendiri!" Gaara nyaris membentak. masih sangat sakit hati akan nasib naas yang dialami kekasihnya sendiri. Tidak terima Naruto tidak menghiraukan peringatannya agar tidak berdekatan dengan mereka. Sehingga akhirnya, Naruto sendiri yang kini tersiksa.

Suasana mendadak riuh. Semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung menggunjingkan Naruto bahkan di depan gadis itu sendiri.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Jika karena hal itu… kenapa Gaara harus berteriak di depan banyak orang? Memperlakukannya seolah ia pelacur yang tidak ada harganya. Ia… akan dipandang rendah oleh semua orang yang mengenalnya.

"Tapi aku diperkos-"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sejak awal!" Gaara mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Naruto. Iris zamrud itu menatap si blonde marah. "Tapi kau dan sikap naifmu mencelakakan dirimu sendiri. Jadi aku sudah tidak punya urusan lagi."

Gaara mendengus. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Melihat Naruto yang semakin terisak bukanlah yang diinginkannya. Untuk sekejap Gaara menyesali kata-katanya. Tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan penderitaan Naruto di depan banyak orang bukan?

Gadis pirang itulah yang saat ini paling menderita.

Gaara sudah siap jika Naruto menamparnya karena sikap brengseknya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu…" Naruto mengangguk. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia memang tidak bisa memaksa agar Gaara terus mencintainya bukan? Menerima kondisinya yang sudah kotor. "Tapi tolong terima ini, ya?"

Naruto menyodorkan cokelatnya. Cokelat yang ia masak tadi malam dan khusus akan ia berikan pada Gaara. Ia tidak mau jerih payahnya sia-sia. "Kumohon…"

Bibir itu terus mengukir senyum. Senyum perih yang diiringi tangisan lirih. Tapi Gaara sudah dibutakan emosinya sendiri. Ia kesal karena gadis yang dicintainya justru diperkosa musuhnya sendiri. Dengan ragu Gaara menerima cokelatnya, ia tidak ingin melihat si pirang dulu untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Dan tanpa kata, Gaara langsung berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Pluk!

Naruto melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Airmatanya mengalir semakin deras melihat pemandangan yang paling menyakitkan yang kini di alaminya. Tepat setelah melangkah sepuluh meter dari tempatnya tadi, tanpa ragu Gaara membuang cokelat pemberiannya ke dalam tong sampah. Membuat semua orang kini semakin menggunjingkannya.

Sakit…

Dadanya kian linu. Kalau saja ia mampu, ia ingin berteriak melampiaskan rasa sakit di hatinya karena ketidak adilan yang terjadi. Kenapa ia berturut-turut mengalami nasib menyakitkan ini?

Naruto tidak tahu di mana salahnya?

Kenapa Tuhan terus saja membuatnya menderita?

Padahal selama ini ia sudah sangat berusaha menjadi manusia baik-baik.

Menyeka airmatanya, Naruto segera berbalik dan lagi-lagi tersentak. Pemuda bersurai merah dengan iris madu kini berada di depannya dan menatapnya sendu. Masih teringat kata-kata gadis blonde itu seminggu lalu.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahanku? Tapi mungkin aku pernah menyakiti kalian sehingga kalian begitu tega menghancurkan masa depanku…"

"Setelah ini tidak akan ada yang mau menikahiku karena aku hanya seorang pelacur."

"Aku benar-benar rendah!"

Sasori berkedip beberapa kali. Kata-kata Naruto terus saja terngiang di kepalanya seminggu ini. Menorehkan rasa bersalah mendalam karena sudah melibatkan seorang gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa ke dalam masalahnya.

Seseorang yang sudah menjadi korban kebengisan kelompoknya.

"Namikaz-"

"Permisi, Sasori-_sama_." Naruto melewati Sasori dan buru-buru pergi. Tidak menghiraukan Akasuna tunggal yang tadi hendak berbicara padanya. Mengucapkan kata maaf yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berguna.

Seribu maaf pun yang dikatakannya, tidak akan merubah keadaan. Fakta bahwa Naruto sudah menjadi korban pemerkosaan.

Tangisan Naruto terus menjadi melodi menyakitkan yang mengusik setiap tidurnya. Membuatnya setiap kali terjaga dengan keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya.

Satu minggu berpikir keras. Mencari solusi yang bisa didapatkannya…

Dan Sasori sadar dirinya sudah jatuh cinta…

Dia…

Akan mempertanggung jawabkan kelakuannya dengan mencintai dan menjaga si _blonde_ sepanjang hidupnya…

.

Naysaruchikyuu

.

..

Hyuuga Neji bukanlah seseorang yang peduli pada orang lain selain pada keluarganya. Ia hobi bergonta-ganti pacar dan membuang semua wanita itu setelah tidak dibutuhkannya. Tapi seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah melakukan tindakkan sehina itu…

Memperkosa seorang gadis tidak berdaya hanya karena emosinya pada musuh bebuyutannya.

Ia punya dua adik perempuan…

ia punya Hanabi dan Hinata yang begitu disayanginya. Kata-kata Naruto sebelum ia memperkosanya terus menjadi hal yang mengusiknya setelah tindakkan pelecehan itu terjadi. Di mana saat itu Naruto berkata, "Bukan kah Neji-sama juga punya adik perempuan? Bagaimana perasaan anda kalau adik anda yang mengalami kejadian ini?"

hanya saja… saat itu Neji sudah ditutupi kabut napsu. Segala kalimat penolakan, tangisan lirih, dan pemberontakkan yang dilakukan si pirang sama sekali tidak menjadi alasan baginya untuk mengurungkan niat bejadnya. Ia terus saja melakukannya berkali-kali, sampai Naruto akhirnya pingsan, dan itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi dahaga napsunya.

Namun gadis itu tampaknya tidak melaporkan tindakkan mereka ke polisi. Ia masih saja bersikap sopan seperti menganggukkan kepalanya walau dari jarak jauh saat tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengannya tadi pagi.

Dan ia sadar… Naruto tidak layak mendapatkan perlakuan keji nan juga hina.

Gadis itu terlalu suci, dan memiliki hati bersih sekali pun terhadap orang-orang brengsek yang sudah menghancurkan masa depannya –dirinya-.

Dan itu… semakin membuatnya menyesali perbuatannya seminggu lalu.

Kalau saja ia mampu, ia ingin mengulang waktu.

"Sekali lagi kalian berani menghinanya apalagi di depan mataku… aku akan membunuh kalian semua!" desis Neji setelah satu kali lagi melayangkan tinjunya. Menghantam pipi seorang mahasiswa yang tadi sempat mencaci Naruto saat gadis itu berjalan lunglai melewatinya. Kabar tentang pemerkosaan yang dialaminya memang menyebar cepat sekali…

Dan tiga orang pemuda yang kini tersungkur di bawah kakinya di salah satu koridor sepi itu terus ditatap mata amethyst-nya secara bengis.

"Ampuni kami… Neji-sama!"

Dan satu tendangan Neji layangkan untuk menggulingkan mereka semua agar enyah dari hadapannya. Melampiaskan kemarahannya pada mereka semua. Kemarahan karena kebodohan yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Mulai saat ini aku akan menjagamu…" pemuda jangkung berwajah tampan itu melangkah pergi, bermonolog mengucapkan janji yang akan diingatnya sampai mati. "Apa pun akan aku lakukan untuk melindungimu… mempertanggung jawabkan tingkah brengsekku."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Kakak, gulanya habis…" Naruto mengerjap dari lamunannya, ia saat ini sedang menonton tv dengan Menma yang duduk di pangkuannya. Bocah gempal berambut raven beriris mata biru itu tampak bermanja-manja dipelukan kakak angkatnya. Yuki keluar dari dapur, ia hendak membuat kue. Gadis itu memang pintar memasak.

"Begitu, ya?" Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Sebentar, Kakak belikan dulu ke supermarket, ya!" Naruto menurunkan balita tiga tahun di pelukannya, tersenyum saat Menma berdiri, merengek, dan memeluknya.

"Ikut."

"Menma jangan ikut. Nanti kau banyak jajan." Yuki melotot. Menma tetap merajuk, ia memeluk lengan Naruto yang masih saja duduk.

"Ikut Kak Nalu…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Yuki." Naruto meringis. Setidaknya saat bersama kedua adiknya, ia bisa melupakan sesaat masalahnya. "Kau ingin Kakak belikan apa?"

"Tidak ada." Yuki menggeleng. Rambut gadis berusia dua belas tahun itu pirang, sama seperti Naruto. Namun kebalikan dari Menma, ia memiliki mata onyx yang tajam. Kulitnya putih bersih apa lagi selama ini Naruto merawatnya dengan baik.

"Baiklah… Ayo Menma, kita belanja!"

"Yey!" balita gendut itu bersorak riang.

.

Naysaruchikyuu

.

..

Kejadiannya bisa berlangsung cepat. Naruto tidak menyangka akan terjadi perampokan di depan gedung apartemennya. Melibatkan seorang pemuda berambut raven model emo dengan tujuh orang pria berbadan besar.

Bug!

Satu pukulan dilayangakan salah satu preman ke wajah si raven. Pemuda itu terhuyung mundur. Ia mulai kehabisan staminanya. Sudah beberapa hari ia makan tidak teratur karena kepikiran sesuatu hal, dan itu membuatnya lebih cepat lelah apalagi ia memang kurang istirahat.

Bug!

Satu tendangan dilayangkan ke perut pemuda itu. Naruto menjerit histeris, ia meneriakan kata 'Polisi!' sehingga pada akhirnya para preman itu ketakutan dan meninggalkan pemuda raven yang sudah babak belur dan kini tergeletak di aspal bersimbah darah.

Dan itulah awal cerita kenapa saat ini Naruto sedang memegangi kapas yang sudah dilumuri cairan antiseptic, mengoleskannya pada wajah penuh lebam pemuda tampan yang baru diketahuinya ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha-sama baik-baik saja? Gomen." Naruto kembali menempelkan kapas itu ke pelipis Sasuke yang berdarah. Jarak duduknya bisa dikatakan cukup jauh mengingat ia masih menyimpan trauma atas kelakuan hina pemuda di depannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari sejak tadi onyx kelam itu menatapnya sendu sarat akan perasaan bersalah.

Ini karma!

Yah, Sasuke tahu ia sudah terjebak karma. Ia tidak bisa menghapus bayang Naruto dari setiap pikirannya. Wajahnya… suaranya… terutama tangis pilunya yang menyayat kalbu selama satu minggu ini menorehkan rasa bersalah tiada obatnya.

Apalagi kabar Naruto yang dicampakkan Gaara di depan umum juga gossip tentang pemerkosaan Naruto yang sudah menyebar cepat seantero universitas. Ia tahu sejak tadi pagi ada beberapa orang pemuda brengsek yang berusaha melecehkan Naruto.

Dan sialnya…

Sikap angkuh dan ego tingginya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Yang membuatnya bingung saat ini adalah-

Kenapa Naruto masih memedulikannya, menolongnya, bahkan mau mengobati luka-lukanya?

Apa gadis itu tidak dendam?

"Uchiha-sama?"

Nada merdu itu membuyarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Ia entah berapa lama melamun sampai tidak sadar Naruto sudah selesai mengobati lukanya?

_'Dia memanggil Sasori-sama, Neji-sama, tapi kenapa namaku dipanggil menggunakan marga?'_ Sasuke mendengus. Mulai meributkan sesuatu hal yang sama sekali tidak penting. '_Tidak adil.'_

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Baritone itu terdengar sedikit serak karena belum sempat menyentuh gelas minuman yang disuguhkan Yuki di depannya. "Kukira kau membenciku."

Naruto tersenyum letih. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan langsung mengecup Menma yang berlari susah payah dari dapur kemudian memeluk lengannya. Mereka memang sedang duduk di atas karpet.

"Apa yang akan kudapatkan dengan membenci kalian?" Tanya Naruto lemah. "Hanya dendam… dan penderitaan."

Dan Sasuke sadar dia memang jatuh cinta. Meski hal itu tidak akan mudah untuk diakuinya. Ia terus saja menatap wajah sendu di depannya dengan perasaan kacau dan keraguan yang mendera dada. Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal, yang menjeratnya sendiri kedalam kerumitan yang tidak berujung.

Ia sudah mendengar pengakuan dua temannya yang jatuh cinta dan hendak mempertanggung jawabkan kelakuan mereka dengan cara menikahi gadis blonde di depannya. Awalnya, ia yang merasakan perasaan bersalah hendak menutupi perasaannya dan menghilangkannya demi kedua sahabat kecilnya yang sudah bertekad akan bersaing secara sportif.

Ia mendukungnya… tadi pagi.

Tapi kali ini…

Sasuke tahu ia pun akan turut serta bersaing untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya. Untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto dan memilikinya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya ampun." Kekehan Yuki membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke samping menatapnya, bingung karena Yuki tertawa tanpa alasan. "Melihat Kak Naru, Menma, dan Uchiha-_sama_. Yuki seperti sedang melihat keluarga bahagia. Menma cocok sekali menjadi anak kalian."

Dan safir juga onyx itu menunduk, menatap Menma yang sedang menoleh ke sana-kemari bergantian. Kemudian tersenyum lebar, dan menarik-narik tangan Sasuke sebelum mengucapkan kalimat yang sanggup membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Ini Papa Menma ya Mama Nalu?"

**Naysaruchikyuu**

Muehehehehe… untuk chap ini update cepet ya? Mungkin masih ada yang bingung ini masih lanjut atau tamat. Jawabannya dua2nya. Hohoho

Fic ini Cuma kumpulan oneshoot. Ya, anggap aja gitu. Lagi mendadak semangat nulis ini, pengen Naru jadi rebutan banyak cowok ganteng. Ohohoho

SUPER THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS : Mizuki Yuuko, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, shanzec, Fitria, akihiko. fukuda.71, xxx, gici love sasunaru, Yuura Shiraku, MimiTao, , Yuzuru Nao, pyon, Zen Ikkika, Deathberry45, minyak tanah, Akira Naru-desu, aichan14, Guest, yuichi, Ineedtohateyou, DheKyu, hanazawa kay, , titan-miauw, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, LNaruSasu, niixz. valerie. 5, azurradeva, Onixynight, Vianycka Hime

**BALASAN REVIEW BUAT YANG NGAJUIN PERTANYAAN :  
**

**Pepatahnya keren. Dapet darimana? Itu pepatah yang Nay dapet wangsit dari Rikkudou Sannin. Hahaha**

**Ini pairing utama siapa? Untuk saat ini Nay masih mikir SasuNaru. Tapi gak tau nantinya. Hehe**

**Kenapa Itachi gak ikutan? Ita praktek di luar ma Kyuubi. #Digetok**

**Apa bakalan ada ItaKyuu? May be? Hahaha**

**Terima kasih Deathberry45 karena udah ngakhirin masa silent readers. Hehehe**

**Akira Naru-desu peluknya kekencengan. Nay gak bisa napas. Nay juga suka Naru digilir rame2. Huahahahahha**

**Oh, itu fic Sannpachi-senpai, kan titan-miauw? Ada di list favorit Nay loh. Cuma Nay belum bisa nyaingin dia. Dia nyiksa Narunya keren. Nay cinta Naru, gak mau Naru disiksa terlalu kejaaam… #hueee**

**Tapi Nay suka ficnya. Huahahahahaha**

**LNaruSasu sebenernya, kalo ditanya kenapa summary AllfemNaru karena untuk awal Nay mau nyama ratain semua posisi Sasuke cs dulu. Tapi kalo pairing mungkin untuk sekarang Nay masih pegang Sasuke. Dia yang merawanin. Wkwkwk**

Oke. Udahan dulu ah. Tinggalin banyak review yaaa..

RnR peliis?


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto tidak tahu apa dia harus tersenyum atau menangis?

Melihat seseorang yang masih amat kau cintai berjalan dengan wanita lain di depan matamu sendiri, tentu bukan hal yang menyenangkan bukan?

Melihat tangan kekar yang biasanya mendekapmu, kini tengah merangkul bahu lain bukan suatu hal yang bisa dia terima begitu saja dengan lapang dada.

Hatinya sakit…

Mungkin kata sakit saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang kian kelabu, beranjak menuju hitam, dan mungkin tidak lama lagi akan ditelan kegelapan.

Tapi kebahagiaan Gaara menjadi kebahagiaannya juga.

Melihat pemuda itu dengan mudah mendapatkan penggantinya, sedikit membuatnya bernapas lega. Itu berarti ia tidak perlu merasa sangat-sangat bersalah.

Walau tetap saja ia tidak akan pernah bisa menipu diri.

Sebutir air mulai bergulir dari kedua safirnya, melampiaskan kesedihan dan kekecewaannya yang kini amat mencengkeram mendera dada. Dia bahkan sulit untuk mengambil napas, kepalanya terasa berdengung hebat seolah hendak pecah setiap kali ia berusaha berpikir positif, mungkin memang inilah jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

Dalam hatinya masih ada Gaara…

Naruto berbalik perlahan, berjalan gontai ke arah berlawanan dengan punggung Gaara dan gadis barunya menyusuri koridor kampus mereka. Berusaha menetralisir rasa sakit di hatinya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat hingga memutih, kedua bibir merah itu kian bergetar mengukirkan senyuman perih diiringi lirihan, "Semoga kau bahagia… Gaara…"

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**AllXFemNaru**

**Rated**

**T**

**Genre**

**Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Warning**

**Miss typo, OOC, Bashing chara mungkin, AU, FEMNARU, gaje, dll**

**Dare of Ria Amelia**

"Lihat, wajah naïf itu tidak sesuai dengan tingkah lakunya!"

Gertakan seorang gadis itu langsung mengaung begitu seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang berjalan sendiri melewati kerumunannya. Mendapat tatapan mencemooh mengadili padahal bukan dirinya lah yang salah.

Tidak mendapat rasa simpati sama sekali karena kemalangan yang sudah dialaminya.

Semua gadis di Universitas itu bukan hanya benci melihat sosoknya, tapi juga kemujuran gadis pirang dalam menjerat hati para pangeran mereka.

Naruto tidak punya teman sama sekali…

Tidak akan ada sosok yang menjelma sebagai sahabat dan membelanya seperti di tv-tv.

Dia sendiri… selalu sendiri.

Sakura dan Ino yang dulu menjadi temannya pun kini menjauhinya, tidak mau dinilai buruk karena bersahabat dengan seorang gadis yang sudah mengalami pemerkosaan namun terus saja disudutkan oleh para kaum hawa yang tidak percaya pada kata-katanya.

Yah, bagi mereka apa pun yang dikatakan si pirang itu salah. Tidak mungkin Sasuke, Neji, dan Sasori meniduri Naruto, tanpa gadis itu dulu yang menggoda mereka. Sesuatu hal yang tidak akan bisa didapatkan oleh para kaum hawa jajaran elit sekali pun di lingkungan mereka.

"Tidak cukup dengan Gaara-_sama_, dia menggoda Sasuke-_sama_, Sasori-_sama_, dan juga Neji-_sama_. Dia benar-benar rendah."

Tiga hari…

Sudah tiga hari Naruto menjalani kehidupan ini. Ia mulai membiasakan diri. Ia mematikan hatinya dan sebisa mungkin menulikan kedua telinganya. Ia harus tetap masuk kuliah, ia harus menyelesaikan pendidikkannya demi masa depan yang lebih layak untuk kedua adiknya, dua bocah yang selalu tersenyum menyambutnya setiap kali pulang ke rumah.

"Dasar pelacur!"

Dan Naruto akhirnya tidak tahan lagi. Ia mempercepat langkahnya mencari arah yang lain. tidak ingin melewati jalan yang biasanya menjadi tempat banyak mahasiswa berlalu-lalang, ia mulai berbelok ke arah gudang dan mengatur napasnya yang lebih tergesa.

"Tuhan aku tidak kuat lagi…"

Pada akhirnya Naruto kembali mengeluh. Penyiksaan batin yang dialaminya benar-benar sanggup menghancurkannya sampai ke titik terendah. Ia bahkan sudah tidak percaya di kampus ini akan ada orang yang mau berbaik hati padanya.

Tidak ikut menghinanya saja, itu sudah sangat-sangat disyukurinya.

"Kumohon beri aku kekuatan lebih…" Naruto terisak, tangannya mencengkeram dada kirinya seolah bagian itulah yang terluka. Luka lebar menganga yang sama sekali tidak ada obatnya. Ia berusaha bersikap tidak peduli…

Namun nyatanya… semua orang selalu bisa mengatakan sesuatu hal yang menyakitinya.

"Papa…" Naruto memanggil lirih sosok sang Ayah yang sudah sangat lama tidak dilihatnya, memeluknya, memberinya semangat setiap kali ia mendapatkan masalah. "Papa…"

Naruto tahu sejak awal Minato sudah membagi rata harta warisan untuknya dan sang kakak.

Tapi ia memilih diam saat kemarahan Kyuubi membutakan sang kakak, dan menjadikan bagian miliknya pun untuk dikuasai Kyuubi. Ia tidak butuh semuanya, ia tidak butuh uang yang berlimpah.

Ia hanya mengharapkan sedikit saja rasa sayang dari Kyuubi.

Dan sampai detik ini, ia belum mendapatkannya.

_'Kalau saja aku tidak menolak cinta Kak Kyuu…'_ Naruto menyesalkan keputusannya di masa lalu. Kalau saja waktu itu dia menerima cinta Kyuubi, walau pun rasa sayangnya hanya sebatas perasaan adik pada kakaknya mungkin nasib naas ini tidak akan terjadi. Kyuubi akan tetap menyayanginya, Kyuubi akan terus melindunginya.

"Papa…"

Naruto tidak menyadari, seorang pemuda berbadan tegap dengan rambut _orange_ kemerahan mencolok kini bersandar di sisi tembok, hanya beberapa meter darinya, bisa mendengar tangisan pilu juga seruan dirinya memanggil sosok sang Papa. Menghancurkan hati pemuda itu, yang awalnya dibutakan napsu setan yang pada akhirnya merugikan dirinya sendiri.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi…" lirihan pemuda berambut merah itu membuat Naruto tersentak. Ia sedang duduk di atas rumput halaman belakang kampus yang jarang dikunjungi siapa pun selain dirinya. Pemuda itu menyodorkan sapu tangannya, tersenyum sedih saat Naruto sedikit beringsut menjauh menyadari sosok yang duduk di sampingnya tiba-tiba itu tidak lain adalah si tunggal Akasuna.

Sasori memaklumi jika Naruto masih takut.

Ia memang layak mendapatkan perlakuan menyakitkan itu.

"Kau cantik." Sasori tersenyum lembut. Tangan kanannya masih menyodorkan sapu tangan. "Eye linermu luntur."

Naruto mengangguk. Merasa tidak enak hati, ragu-ragu ia menerima sapu tangan Sasori, menghapus airmatanya perlahan menggunakan sapu tangan lembut itu, sesekali safirnya masih melirik ke sisi kanannya gelisah.

Ia masih tidak mempercayai pemuda di sampingnya.

Sasori duduk meluruskan kaki, kedua telapak tangannya diletakkan di atas rumput menopang tubuhnya ke belakang, ia mendongak, menatap langit biru jernih yang serupa dengan iris gadis yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Lama dalam keadaan hening.

Sasori mulai bersenandung, tidak lama kemudian ia bernyanyi, memamerkan suara merdu yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan jika di balik panggung atau masa-masa latihan vokal. Kali ini Sasori bernyanyi atas kemauan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto terpukau.

Jujur saja suara Sasori memang amat jernih juga enak didengar. Kedua iris cokelat madu itu tertutup rapat, sesekali ia menggerakkan kepalanya seolah bisa mendengar alunan musik. Ia terus melantunkan bait-bait lagu cinta, lagu orang yang sedang jatuh cinta tepatnya.

"Lagu ini kuciptakan sendiri tadi malam." Sasori berkata saat ia selesai bernyanyi. Menoleh pada Naruto yang bertepuk tangan pelan kagum. Melihat wajah Naruto yang lebih ceria, Akasuna tunggal itu merasa sangat bahagia. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Meski sejak setengah jam yang lalu Naruto tidak pernah menjawab setiap kali ia bicara, namun si merah sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Naruto bisa duduk diam di sampingnya dalam waktu cukup lama pun sudah sangat disyukurinya.

"Sangat indah." Naruto menjawab dengan cengiran lebar. "Sasori-_sama_ sangat pandai bernyanyi, juga memiliki suara merdu. Liriknya juga sangat – sangat menyentuh."

Naruto mengingat-ngingat setiap bait yang tadi dilantunkan Sasori.

_Aku jatuh cinta…_

_Terlalu dalam sehingga tidak bisa bernapas karenanya…_

_Aku jatuh cinta…_

_Terlalu sakit, sampai ingin mati dibuatnya…_

_Kau adalah segalanya bagiku._

_Napasku, hidupku, rasaku, jiwaku._

_Kumohon beri aku maafmu…_

_Biarkan aku membuktikan betapa besar cinta yang bisa kuberikan untukmu…_

_Aku jatuh cinta…_

_Padamu… selamanya cinta ini akan kuberikan untukmu…_

"Aku senang jika kau yang mengatakannya." Sasori tersenyum lebih lebar. "Jauh lebih senang daripada seratus ribu fansku yang selalu mengucapkan hal sama."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

Neji sedang serius bermain basket di lapangan. Puluhan fansnya tampak antusias menyaksikannya. Sorakan dan yel-yel pun mengaung. Meramaikan suasana siang Universitas Konoha di tengah rutinitas mereka. Memanggil nama Neji terus-menerus, menjerit saat bola yang sedang digenggam Neji bisa direbut lawan mainnya, berteriak senang saat Neji berhasil memasukan bola ke ring.

Sungguh siang yang pengap. Padahal Neji hanya bertanding melawan Hidan one by one, kakak kelasnya yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih besar juga kokoh. Tidak peduli terik matahari yang bisa membakar kulit pucatnya, Neji hanya ingin melampiaskan hasrat bermain setelah sepuluh hari mengalami hal menjijikan yang disebut galau.

Sret!

Neji mendadak melemparkan bolanya sembarangan. Membuat semua orang menatapnya aneh, dan saat dua kaki panjang berbalut celana olahraga itu mulai berlari ke pinggir lapangan jalan menuju gerbang keluar kampus. Semua orang langsung bisa melihat sosok gadis blonde yang memakai gaun biru selutut dan sepatu kets biru tua bertombak Sembilan senti.

Gadis itu sedang berjalan tanpa menyadari ada orang yang mengejarnya, ia ingin segera pulang dan mandi, lalu pergi ke restoran untuk bekerja.

"Namikaze!"

Kontan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh dan Neji dengan wajah serta tubuh berkeringat kini berdiri di sisinya. Naruto mengangguk hormat, memasang wajah bingung saat Neji dengan napas memburunya tersenyum manis.

"Neji-_sama_?"

"Tali sepatumu…" kata Neji ambigu. Sebelum akhirnya ia langsung berjongkok dan dengan telatennya mengikat tali sepatu Naruto yang terlepas. Tidak memedulikan pekikan dan jeritan para fansnya melihat kejadian tiba-tiba itu. Neji hanya mendongak, tersenyum pada Naruto yang tampak salah tingkah dengan kedua pipi bersemu merah.

"Jangan sampai kau terjatuh."

"Neji-_sama_ tidak perlu melakukannya." Naruto mundur selangkah, menunduk balas menatap amethyst yang terus memperhatikannya. Jadi… hanya karena melihatnya dari jarak sekitar lima belas meter dan entah bagaimana caranya bisa melihat juga tali sepatu Naruto yang lepas, Neji kehilangan fokusnya bermain basket dan menghampiri Naruto untuk mengikatkannya?

"Aku bisa mengikatnya sendiri."

"Aku sama sekali tidak masalah." Neji berdiri, senyuman lembut masih terukir di wajah tampannya. "Suatu saat, aku berharap bukan hanya bisa mengikat tali sepatumu…

Tapi juga mengikatmu sebagai istriku." Neji sekali lagi cuek bebek saat sorakan para fansnya kian menggila. Dan saat Naruto membungkuk hormat lalu berlari menghindarinya, ia tahu dirinya sudah mulai maju selangkah.

Ia akan mendapatkan Naruto bagaimana pun caranya…

Ia mencintai gadis itu sekali pun dia masih tidak mempercayainya.

Naruto masih terpaku pada Gaara.

Dan Neji bersumpah, ia akan merebut hati si pirang dan mengikatnya agar hanya bisa melihatnya, hanya bisa mencintainya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Hai Menma!"

"Papa Cuke!" Menma berteriak senang. Ia berlari susah payah menuju gerbang, menghampiri pemuda berambut raven yang mulai berani menjemput bocah balita itu ke sekolah.

Menma melompat dan dengan sigap Sasuke menangkapnya, memeluk bocah raven beriris biru yang sejak pertama melihatnya, sudah nekad memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Papa'. Ahh… Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Berbeda dengan kedua temannya…

Jika Neji dan Sasori berusaha mendapatkan hati Naruto secara langsung, Sasuke lebih memilih jalan yang bisa juga disebut untung-untungan. Dalam sekali lihat Uchiha bungsu itu sudah tahu Naruto amat menyayangi kedua adik angkatnya. Naruto akan tersenyum tulus saat melihat tingkah manis Yuki dan juga Menma.

Karena itu Sasuke hendak mendekati kedua adiknya dulu. Membuat Yuki dan Menma semakin menyukainya, dan ia tahu… tanpa sadar Naruto pun akan semakin memperhatikannya, tersenyum padanya seperti tiga hari sebelumnya.

Ahh…

Senyuman itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke nyaris gila.

"Hari ini kau tidak nakal?" Tanya Sasuke perhatian. Ia memangku Menma lalu menggesekkan hidung mancungnya ke hidung yang lebih mungil.

"_Nani_! Menma anak baik, kan tampan cama pintal kayak Papa Cuke, Mama Nalu!"

Sasuke luar biasa senang setiap kali Menma menyandingkan panggilang 'Papa Cuke'nya dengan 'Mama Nalu'. Ia rasa itu panggilan yang amat serasi untuk disandingkan sepanjang masa.

"Karena Menma sudah menjadi anak baik, Papa akan membelikanmu dan Kak Yuki eskrim."

"_BANZAI_!" bocah gendut itu berteriak girang.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Uchiha-_sama_ datang lagi?" Naruto memasang wajah terkejut. Saat pulang kerja sekitar pukul delapan malam, Sasuke sudah ada di apartemennya dengan Menma yang duduk di pangkuannya menonton tv. Naruto melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak, ia tersenyum tipis saat dengan tergesa Menma beranjak dari pangkuan Sasuke dan berlari kepadanya sebelum-

Dug!

"HUAAAAAA!"

Tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh dalam posisi telungkup.

"Astaga!" Naruto berteriak panik. ia segera berlari menghampiri Menma, tanpa menyadari baru melepaskan sebelah sepatunya, membelit kakinya yang lain dan-

Dugh!

Ada dua makhluk beriris safir yang malam ini terjatuh karena kebodohan mereka sendiri.

"_Dobe_…" dengus Sasuke menahan geli. Ia segera menghampiri Menma dan memangkunya yang masih menangis histeris, menggendong Menma dengan tangan kirinya, ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan membantu gadis pirang itu untuk duduk. _Onyx_-nya memandang cemas kening Naruto yang membiru membentur lantai.

"Hanya _usuratonkachi_ yang bisa terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri." Hina Sasuke menyebalkan. Membuat si pirang cemberut sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Berusaha tidak mengambil hati hinaan Sasuke, Naruto lebih memilih menyibukkan diri meneliti tubuh Menma untuk memastikan adik bungsunya itu sama sekali tidak terluka.

"Cakit-cakit-cakit!"

Naruto merengkuh tubuh Menma dari dekapan Sasuke ke pelukannya, meletakkan Menma di atas pangkuannya kemudian mengecupi pipi tembem bocah itu. Membuat Sasuke melongo sambil berpikir melantur.

Kenapa saat tiga hari yang lalu ia babak belur dihajar preman, Naruto tidak menciuminya juga?

"Menma, anak kuat tidak boleh menangis, _Ne_?"

Hiburan Naruto masih tidak berpengaruh, Menma tetap menangis keras membuat Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan telinganya yang hampir tuli. Jera dengan tangisan Menma yang tidak juga kunjung berhenti, dalam posisi duduk dan saling bersisian, Sasuke berusaha membantu Naruto untuk menghentikan tangisan Menma.

Klik!

Tiga pasang mata itu menatap lurus saat merasakan cahaya kilat menerpa mereka satu detik. Di sana Yuki dengan kamera digital yang diberikan Sasuke tadi sore sedang nyengir lebar ke arah mereka sebelum berkata, "Kalian benar-benar seperti keluarga bahagia."

**Naysaruchikyuu**

**Aku selalu ngerasa lebih cocok di genre hurt daripada humor. Makanya jangan aneh kalo cerita ini lebih gampang aku lanjutin daripada BBF or dll. Hahaha. Lagi main feeling, jadi nulisnya lancar aja. Lagi gak mood nulis yang lain, jadi diharap banget pengertiannya. Then, mungkin selama bulan puasa aku gak bisa posting YAOI selain The Sun Of Konoha.**

**Aku Menangkapmu stuck di lemon breh. Hahaha.**

**SUPER THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS : Yuura Shiraku, akihiko. fukuda. 71, ****pyon, xxx, afi. bondas, DheKyu, yuzuru, Dhita, Mizuki Yuuko****, Akira Naru-desu, Fujoshi desu, Yuichi, 0706, yuki amano, ****Fitria, Aristy, gici love sasunaru****, aryaahee, Elis kuchiki, Hyull, afifahfebri235, kchopper1, shanzec****, **

**LadyKirika, sivanya anggarada, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****, lovelychrysant, minyak tanah****, onxyshapierblue, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani****, niixz. valerie. 5****, Deathberry45****, ****aichan14, LNaruSasu****, hanazawa kay****, Vianycka Hime, titan-miauw****, Ayuni Yukinojo, RisaSano, Ineedtohateyou****, RaFa LLight S.N**

**JAWABAN REVIEW BUAT READERS YANG BERTANYA :**

Yuki-Yuchan SPAIN UDAH PULAAANG! HUEEE! #keinjekcapslock. Nay udah gak mau lagi nonton bola. Haahahaha

Nay dapet ide ini gara2 pengen baca Naru di-rape banyak cowo keren tapi gak kesampean Akira Naru-desu. Hahaha. Ah, tiap penulis kan punya gaya sendiri2. Kira juga pasti dikenal punya cirri khas ma readers Kira. Semangat!

Apa Gaara bakalan ngerasa bersalah ato dapat karma? Nay masih mikir2. Hahaha

**nanti naru hamil ga? ne,ne, naru terlalu baik. boleh kasih saran ga?  
kalo naru hamil,gmana kalo naru pindah ke kota lain trus si empat cowo keren bin kece itu kelimpungan nyari naru #smirk  
nah pas beberapa tahun kemudian,naru punya sepasang anak kembar cowo cewe berambut raven bermata ryuusuke ma hikari XD  
aq suka banget ma tokoh oc ryuusuke ma hikari ini,soalnya selain menma,mereka sering jadi tokoh dari anak sasunaru atau sasufemnaru. ** Banyak sekali pertanyaanmu Fujoshi Desu. Ampe Nay copas dulu semua. Hiks. Di sini Naru gak bakalan hamil. Dan Nay gak mau kalo hamil pun Naru kabur. Ide alur kayak gitu udah sering nemu dif fn, nanti Nay dikira plagiat lagi. Hahaha. Kenapa harus kabur coba?

Dan untuk anak kembar, jujur Nay gak ngerti kenapa banyak yg suka anak kembar? Nay punya ponakan kembar gendut pirang, umur 4 tahun yg sekarang netep di Singapore. Tiap 3 bulan sekali pasti pulang buat ngerecokin Nay, ngerampok duit Nay ampe dompet2nya, dan kalo Nay gak kasih, dengan kurang ajarnya mereka berani minta sama cowok Nay. Kamfret! Kalo kalian mau, Nay jual mereka deh, lucu2 loh. Indo-Belanda-SG soalnya. Cuma nyebelinnya setengah mati. Hih. Tapi makasih sarannya. #Tebarkissu

**senpai dikerenin dikit dong. kayak ada saudaranya naru-chan. trus belain naru-chan gitu. gak mesti ada kyuubi kan? ino mungkin. apa deidara. sivanya anggarada,** Nay gak bisa kasih Naru orang yang bela. Biar dia sendiri aja. Biar ceritanya gak biasa. Hahaha. But… makasih sarannya.

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Neji juga cintrong sama Naru. #Aye

minyak tanah, Hareem itu apa ya? Nay gak ngerti #Hueeee

**kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani Errr Apa Naru punya blacklist sendiri tentang kekejaman mereka? Naru **hatinya bersih kayak author #Taboked. Jadi gak punya dendam . hahaha. Sesuai ma Naru anime. ^^

**Oke, yang pertanyaannya gak nyantumin nama kayak biasa, ada lebih dari satu orang yg ngajuin pertanyaan itu. Maaf kalo ada review yg gak kebales.**

**Betewe, lagu yg dinyanyiin Sasori itu puisi abal yg Nay ciptain sendiri. Dan ide dari Neji ngiketin tali sepatu Naru, itu juga gara2 Nay gak pernah bisa ngiket tali sepatu yg bener jadinya sering minta tolong #nyuruh orang lain. wkwkwk **

**RnR peliis?**

**Trims**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"Kubilang berhenti!" teriak Gaara mengaung. Membuat gadis _blonde_ yang melangkah tergesa di depannya berusaha menghindari sang Sabaku bungsu menghentikan langkah kakinya spontan, bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar ia gigit untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya, rasa takut… akan diperlakukan lebih rendah juga hina.

Tuk-tuk-tuk

Grep!

"Di mata otakmu Naruto?!" nada Gaara kian meninggi. Setelah ia berhasil mendekati Naruto, mencengkeram lengannya, lalu menariknya paksa agar berhadapan dengan sosok jangkungnya. Naruto menunduk dalam, ia menghela napas lalu mendongakan kepalanya, menatap si merah getir.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu maksudku!" bentak Gaara menjadi-jadi. Emosi menguasai akal sehatnya, membuat ia sejak tadi tanpa sadar terus saja berteriak kepada gadis yang sudah tidak memiliki lagi status hubungan dengannya. Gadis yang ia campakan karena egonya.

Naruto terdiam.

"Seharusnya kau menjaga jarak dengan mereka." Gaara menurunkan oktaf suaranya saat Naruto tidak lagi membangkang. "Mereka… adalah orang-orang yang sudah memperkosamu, membuatmu dipandang hina oleh semua orang. Harusnya kau membenci mereka semua, bukan justru bersikap seolah sama sekali tidak ada rasa takut didekati tiga orang bajingan itu.

Sikap naifmu ini yang membuatmu gampang dibohongi orang lain."

"Lalu apa yang akan kudapatkan dengan membenci mereka semua?" Naruto tersenyum perih. Ia menghela napas berat sembari memejamkan matanya erat, dua detik kemudian, ia kembali membuka iris safirnya memaku zamrud yang sedang menatapnya tidak percaya. "Aku tidak mau hatiku hitam, itu hanya akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. Lagipula… selama dua minggu ini, semenjak kejadian mengerikan itu… mereka terus berusaha meminta maaf."

"Lalu kau memaafkan mereka?" Gaara kembali disulut emosi. Kemarahannya kian menjadi-jadi. Menyadari fakta bahwa mantannya kini digilai ketiga musuhnya menampar telak wajahnya. Membuat ia menyadari telah melakukan hal yang benar-benar keji. "Naru-"

"Lagipula… jika aku harus membenci seseorang, maka orang itu adalah dirimu, Gaara." Naruto kembali tersenyum, tangan kanannya menepis tangan Gaara yang masih mencengkeram erat lengannya, meninggalkan ruam keunguan. Gaara tergagap melihat ruam itu, ia tidak menyadari tindakannya akan menyakiti si _blonde_.

"Karena persaingan bodohmu dengan mereka, aku terjebak di dalam situasi yang bahkan tidak pernah terbesit di dalam mimpi. Aku diperkosa mereka, karena kebencian mereka padamu. Lalu disaat aku terpuruk, kau memperburuk keadaanku, kau mencampakanku, dan bahkan mengumumkan penderitaanku di depan banyak orang. Yang membuatku kini dihina dan dianggap rendah di kampus bukan mereka… tapi kau, Gaara."

Gaara melebarkan matanya shock. Ia ingin membantah namun sadar tidak ada kalimat yang bisa ia keluarkan.

'_Aku tidak mungkin melanjutkan hubungan dengan gadis yang sudah dipakai tiga musuh bebuyutanku sendiri.'_

Kata-kata kejamnya mendadak dengan cepat terulang.

"Dan yang lebih menyakitkan…" Naruto meringis perih, luka di hatinya kembali terbuka. "Dengan mudah kau mendapatkan penggantiku bahkan menciumnya di depan mataku."

Terus saja… Naruto mengucap ulang kesalahannya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membencimu…" bibir gemetar itu mengukir senyum. "Namun… aku juga tidak mungkin kembali padamu."

Dan Naruto menolak permintaan Gaara beberapa menit lalu, di mana Gaara meminta padanya untuk kembali.

"Aku memang tidak bisa membenci kalian semua." Naruto berbalik, memunggungi Gaara sebelum mengimbuhkan kalimat, "Tapi sangat sulit bagiku untuk menerima salah satu di antara kalian semua."

"Kalian… memiliki peran yang sama." Dan si _blonde_ pun melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Gaara dalam keheningan karena kesalahan yang tidak termaafkan. Meninggalkan sang Sabaku bungsu dalam jurang penyesalan, meninggalkan kepedihan… yang seumur hidup akan ada di dadanya, di dalam benaknya.

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**AllXFemNaru**

**Rated**

**T**

**Genre**

**Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Warning**

**Miss typo, OOC, Bashing chara mungkin, AU, FEMNARU, Narutocentric, gaje, dll**

**Dare of Ria Amelia**

Seumur hidupnya… Naruto yakin situasi inilah yang paling sangat sulit ia hadapi.

Di mana ia dihadapkan kepada empat pemuda kepala batu yang terus saja mengejarnya ke sana-kemari ke mana pun dirinya pergi.

Bahkan bukan hal yang aneh bagi Naruto saat keluar dari Toilet, Sasori akan berdiri bersandar ke dinding lalu mengukir senyuman manis, saat keluar dari kelas, akan ada Neji yang mengajaknya makan siang bersama tetapi si _blonde_ selalu berada di perpustakaan Gaara akan terus membuntutinya, dan mengambilkan buku di rak yang tidak bisa dijangkau tingginya, dan begitu ia pulang ke rumah, biasanya Sasuke sudah duduk manis di atas tatami dengan Yuki dan Menma yang bermanja-manja padanya.

Dan astaga!

Ini sudah satu minggu semenjak penolakannya pada sang Sabaku bungsu.

Kepala Naruto berdenyut memikirkan tingkah aneh keempat pangeran kampus yang selalu menyusahkannya itu. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang… tapi sama sekali tidak pernah mendapatkannya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan Ya Tuhan?

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam." Kata Kyuubi canggung. Berdiri di samping meja kantin yang Naruto tempati, sendiri… tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemani. Seperti biasanya.

Naruto mendongak, mengerjap beberapa kali saat mendapat ajakan kakaknya. Semenjak kejadian pemerkosaan itu… Kyuubi sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat lagi di depan matanya, pemuda bersurai orange kemerahan itu seperti sengaja menghindarinya, dan begitu menampakan diri, ia mengajak Naruto makan malam bersama?

Naruto melotot dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

"Tentu saja dengan kedua adik barumu." Senyuman aneh Kyuubi tunjukkan. Ia masih tidak terbiasa. Melihat reaksi Naruto pada teman-temannya, Kyuubi tahu dirinya pun mungkin akan mengalami penolakan yang sama. Apalagi kasus yang dialami Naruto itu ia mengambil peran besar sebagai orang yang paling harus disalahkan. Namun ia hanya ingin memperbaiki keadaan. Itu saja.

"Kapan Kak Kyuu?" Naruto tersenyum lembut. Sama sekali tidak ada hasrat untuk menolak ajakan sang kakak yang terlihat tulus. Raut wajahnya sedikit lelah, mungkin Kyuubi kurang istirahat.

"Kau mau?" Kyuubi melotot kaget. Kali ini gilirannya lah yang menganga tidak percaya. Tidak menyangka bahwa akan dengan mudah Naruto menerimanya, tidak menolak ajakannya.

"Tentu saja." Naruto mengangguk. Harapan akan kembalinya kakak yang selama ini diharapkannya kembali membuncah di dalam dada, ilusi tentang dirinya dan sang kakak bisa kembali hidup bersama membuatnya tak kuasa menolak ajakan sang kakak.

Yah, Naruto sudah punya tekad sendiri.

Kalau dengan menjadi kekasih sang Kakak itu bisa membuat Kyuubi kembali bersikap seperti dulu, maka ia akan menyampingkan perasaannya dan menerima Kyuubi sebagai kekasihnya.

"Malam ini aku akan menjemputmu." Kyuubi mengulurkan tangannya, mengacak surai blonde itu pelan. Naruto tersenyum bahagia, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi, Naru. Aku yang akan membiayaimu dengan kedua adik baru kita. Jadi… sebaiknya nanti kau siapkan mereka."

Naruto masih menatap sang Kakak tidak percaya. Baru saja Kyuubi mengatakan '_kedua adik baru kita'_? berarti Kyuubi bukan hanya lagi menerimanya, kan? Kyuubi juga menerima Yuki dan Menma.

"_Jaa ne_." Kyuubi pun melengos pergi. Bersiul tidak peduli saat melihat empat pasang mata beda warna yang menatap geram dirinya. Tidak terima karena usaha yang mereka lakukan selama beberapa hari ini tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali, sementara dirinya –Namikaze Kyuubi- hanya sekali menampakkan diri di depan si _blonde_, dan gadis itu langsung menerima ajakkan makan malamnya.

'Ini tidak adil!' batin keempat orang itu kesal.

Melupakan fakta… bahwa Kyuubi dan Naruto adalah saudara. Sekuat apa pun mereka berusaha memutus ikatan yang terjalin di antara mereka, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa. Darah yang sama mengalir di tubuh mereka, menoleransi perbedaan pendapat dan juga rasa. Sesakit apa pun luka yang ditorehkan saudara kandungmu sendiri, kau… pasti punya alasan untuk memaafkannya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Yang cantik untuk yang tercantik." Neji menyodorkan satu buket mawar merah di depan wajah Naruto, begitu si _blonde_ keluar dari kelasnya. Membuat para _fansgirl_-nya menjerit iri, tidak terima pangeran yang selama ini mereka puja-puja pada akhirnya telah menjatuhkan pilihannya.

Pilihan gadis yang akan dicintainya.

Naruto terpaku, ragu-ragu ia menerima bunga itu. Memeluknya, lalu tersenyum pada Neji yang terus saja menatap _intens_ ke wajahnya.

"Terima kasih Neji-_sama_. Aku pulang dulu." Naruto berjalan tergesa. Menghindari Neji yang terus melangkah membuntutinya. Napasnya memburu, tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran. Kenapa Neji tidak menyadari juga penolakan secara halus darinya, sih?

"Biar kuantar pulang, Namikaze." Seru Neji dari belakang, tidak memedulikan 'kode' yang sejak awal Naruto berikan.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Naruto sedikit berlari. Mulai paranoid karena sikap keras kepala Neji. Dibayangi Neji setiap hari sama sekali tidak membantu keadaan, Naruto yang masih trauma tetap saja tidak biasa diikuti oleh orang-orang brengsek yang sudah merenggut kesuciannya.

"Astaga!" dan saat meluruskan kepalanya melihat Sasori yang juga sedang berjalan ke arahnya, Naruto berusaha untuk tidak mengerang kesal, ia memutuskan berbelok ke kiri tapi langsung membantingkan tubuhnya ke kanan saat Gaara setengah berlari menghampirinya dari arah sana. Dan ia seketika itu juga membeku, begitu di depannya Sasuke sudah berdiri tegak dengan gaya angkuh khas Uchiha.

Mulai hari ini… Namikaze Naruto akan membenci perempatan jalan yang kini menjadi bumerang menyudutkannya.

"Biar kuantar kau pulang!" seru empat pemuda itu berbarengan. Si _blonde_ menahan napas. Ia kini di kelilingin empat pangeran yang bukan hanya sudah membuat semua gadis tergila-gila, tetapi juga sudah menjadikan Namikaze Naruto, sebagai gadis paling dibenci oleh para _fansgirl_ mereka yang selalu siap untuk mem-_bully_-nya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri…" Naruto berujar lirih. Menatap berkeliling keempat pemuda yang kini saling melempar deathglare.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang Naru…" Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Sekalian aku ingin memberikan kedua adikmu tiket big konserku pada kedua adikmu. Kau bilang mereka itu fans-ku kan?"

Sasori mendapat deathglare dari tiga orang pemuda lainnya, ia hanya memasang wajah tembok tidak peduli. Dia memang selebritis kok.

"Kudengar Menma sangat ingin menjadi atlet basket." Neji tidak menyerah. Ia pernah sekali berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto tiga hari lalu, dan menemui bocah _raven_ beriris biru yang menatap sang Hyuuga kagum saat mengetahui sulung Hyuuga itu sangat pandai berolahraga. Menma mengatakan suatu hari nanti ia ingin tumbuh besar seperti Neji. "Dia mengundangku lagi untuk datang, kau ingat?"

"Aku punya hadiah untuk Yuki." Gaara tidak mau kalah. Membuat Naruto kini juga menoleh padanya menatap ia lelah. Sekarang keempat orang ini mulai mengambil jalan lain, menjadikan adik-adiknya sebagai senjata paling ampuh untuk mengambil hati si _blonde_. "Kau tahu, kan? Aku sejak awal sangat dekat dengan Yuki."

Dan tiga orang pemuda itu kini mendelik pada si bungsu Uchiha, yang terus saja memasang _foker face_-nya seolah tidak peduli pada tatapan mencela ketiga orang pemuda di dekatnya. Si bungsu Uchiha dianggap paling tidak punya alasan untuk mengantar Naruto pulang. Dan itu artinya… dia yang paling akan cepat disingkirkan.

Sepuluh detik mendapat tatapan menghina dari semuanya –kecuali Naruto-. Bahkan para _fans_-nya pun tampak harap-harap cemas karena kekalahan adik dari Uchiha Itachi dalam mengadu argument dengan ketiga saingannya, para fans seakan melupakan bahwa saat ini keempat orang itu sedang memperebutkan siapa-berhak-mengantar-Naruto-pulang, mereka hanya tidak mau idola mereka terkalahkan.

"Apa?" kata Sasuke datar. Matanya melirik tiga orang pemuda itu. "Aku hanya ingin menemui kedua 'anakku'. Oh, aku lupa tidak memberitahu kalian bahwa Menma dan Yuki memanggil Naruto 'Mama' dan aku 'Papa', ya?"

Dan sang Uchiha kini mendapat _deathglare_ paling mematikan dari tiga orang saingannya.

"Naruto?" seruang serak seseorang sedikit mencairkan atmosfir dingin di sekeliling mereka. Naruto menoleh dan matanya langsung berbinar saat melihat Kyuubi yang menatapnya bingung. "Kau mau kuantar pulang dan mengenalkanku sebagai kakak resmi dari dua adik baru kita?"

Sekali lagi Kyuubi cuek bebek, mendapat Maha Mega _deathglare_ dari empat orang pemuda yang lagi-lagi kalah saat Naruto dengan antusias menerima ajakkannya.

Ahh… dunia memang tidak adil.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"DIAM!" Naruto diseret masuk oleh beberapa orang mahasiswa ke dalam gudang. Membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat agar gadis _blonde_ itu tidak berteriak. Tubuh mungilnya diangkat tinggi-tinggi, dibanting ke atas meja tidak terpakai oleh seorang pemuda yang memiliki postur badan paling besar.

Iris safirnya memandang lima orang pemuda itu takut-takut. Selama ini ia sudah sering mendapatkan tindakkan percobaan pelecehan di dalam kampus terutama semenjak berita pemerkosaannya tersebar luas. Namun karena selalu ada salah satu di antara Sasuke-Gaara-Neji-Sasori yang mengawasinya, ia selalu lolos dari sentuhan menjijikkan para mahasiswa atau pun dosen yang menatap lapar setiap kali melihatnya.

Tapi saat ini… mereka ada kelas.

Naruto meringkuk ketakutan, airmatanya mulai jatuh berlinangan.

"Salahku apa _Senpai_?" Naruto bertanya parau. Semakin memundurkan duduknya saat melihat orang-orang itu mulai membuka kancing kemeja atau kaos mereka. "Aku tidak punya salah pada kalian, kan, _Senpai_?"

Ia tahu kelima orang itu adalah kakak kelasnya.

"Ahh… kami hanya ingin merasakan tubuh gadis yang dikabarkan membuat para mahasiswa petinggi universitas mabuk kepayang." Yang paling besar kembali terkekeh. Mendekati Naruto yang sudah tersudut, meja yang didudukinya memang terletak di pojok gudang. "Siapa tahu kami juga bisa tergila-gila padamu bukan? Aku cukup kaya loh."

Naruto menepis tangan yang mulai membelai lembut betisnya, kepalanya menggeleng keras. Ia tidak mau menerima pelecehan lagi. Airmatanya mengalir kian banyak.

"Kusarankan agar kau tidak berteriak, Manis…" satu telunjuk pemuda itu letakkan di bibirnya, memberikan isyarat diam. "Karena tidak akan ada seorang pun yang menolongmu. Yang ada… mungkin mereka akan bergabung bersama kami untuk menjamahmu."

Tatapan Naruto berubah kosong.

Palu besar transparan menghantam telak kepalanya. Menyadarkannya akan sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan.

Ia pernah diperkosa… dan tidak ada seorang pun yang menolongnya.

Kakaknya melihatnya… tapi membiarkannya saja.

Kalau Kyuubi saja, yang berstatus sebagai kakak kandungnya tidak mau menolongnya, apalagi orang lain yang tidak punya ikatan darah denganya bukan?

Tangisannya berubah sesenggukkan.

Kenapa dia selalu sendiri?

"Jangan, _Senpai_…" lirih Naruto saat atasan gaunnya mulai dirobek, melemparkan ia pada memori kelam yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu. Di mana dirinya hanya bisa menjerit tidak berdaya, di dalam kungkungan dan hentakkan tiga orang pemuda yang kini selalu mengejarnya, membuat ia merasa sama sekali tidak pantas untuk dimiliki siapa pun lagi.

"Kumohon jangan…" mohon Naruto saat dengan kasar ia dipaksa berbaring, lima tawa mengerikan menguasai seisi ruangan.

Naruto tidak melakukan apa pun lagi. Ia hanya berbaring pasrah dengan kedua mata terpejam erat. Menangis dalam diam saat mendapatkan sentuhan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia tahu dirinya tidak akan ada yang menolong.

Ia hanya seorang gadis rendahan yang dipandang hina semua orang.

Matanya masih terpejam, tangisan pilu yang menembus tenggorokannya kian menjadi-jadi. Tanpa menyadari tidak ada satu pun tangan yang menyentuhnya lagi, tidak mendengar teriakan beberapa pemuda yang menjerit kesakitan karena beberapa hantaman pukulan. Naruto terlanjur tenggelam di kesakitannya sendiri.

"Aku ingin mati Mama…" lirik Naruto disela-sela isakannya. "Bawa aku mati bersamamu…"

Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Menahan rasa sakit di hatinya yang sudah tidak mungkin terobati. Luka-luka yang ditorehkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya sudah menyatuh dengan darahnya. Menjerit dalam setiap denyutan nadinya.

Kepedihan yang dia rasakan memang bukan main sakitnya. Namun selama ini ia terus berusaha bertahan. Ia berusaha menghapus memori kelam tentang dibuangnya ia oleh sang kakak, atau pemerkosaan yang dialaminya, dan saat… masa-masa menyedihkan begitu Gaara mencampakannya.

Tapi jika ia diperkosa lagi-

"Aku ingin mati!"

"Tutup mulutmu Idiot!" suara baritone itu sedikit menyentak kesadaran si blonde. Ia masih tidak berani membuka matanya, saat merasa dua tangannya diangkat paksa lalu dimasukan kaos berukuran besar menutupinya nyaris sampai lutut, Naruto tetap memilih bungkam.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang." Naruto diam saja saat dua tangan kekar memangkunya hati-hati, membuat ia tanpa sadar mengalungkan tangan kanannya di leher pemuda itu, masih menangis terisak dalam kegelapannya sendiri, saat langkah kaki sang pemuda mengajaknya pergi.

Sorakan dan jeritan memekakkan membuat Naruto ragu-ragu membuka matanya, suara baritone tadi samar-samar ia kenali. Dan Naruto tahu dirinya dalam perlindungan hangat seseorang. Ragu-ragu ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap dagu lancip dibalut kulit alabaster yang hanya dimiliki seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Dalam keadaan telanjang dada, memamerkan semua otot bisepnya yang terbentuk sempurna, sedang menggendong Namikaze Naruto yang memakai kaos hitam sang Uchiha bungsu.

Setiap langkah kaki Sasuke menuai pekikan dan jeritan para wanita. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang menangis dan menatap Naruto penuh iri. Dada telanjang itu kini sedang memeluk Naruto bagaikan Tuan puteri. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, kedua pipinya merona menyesali apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan.

"Jangan berkata bodoh lagi!" Sasuke mendesis, setibanya ia di tempat parkir dan berdiri tepat di depan Ferrari hitamnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mati."

**Naysaruchikyuu**

**Oke, karena mepet waktu… Nay gak bales review dulu. Chap depan aja yaaaa. #Eaaah**

**Ada yang Tanya kapan muncul konflik di cerita ini di chap kemarin. Loh, perasaan dari awal cerita ini muncul udah ngandung konflik loh. Pemerkosaan Naruto itu konflik, persaingan para cowok ganteng juga konflik, Cuma karena tema ceritanya gak Nay bikin berat, jadi konfliknya gak seberat beberapa fic Nay yang lain, mungkin? Yg ujung2nya gak pernah Nay lanjutin. Huahahahaha**

**Di sini permasalahannya Cuma tentang persaingan keempat cowok ganteng itu. Dan soal sikap Naruto yang dianggap terlalu baik, sadar gak sadar Nay ambil ini dari karakternya di manga loh. Coba inget baik2, Naruto bahkan sering bersikap baik sama musuh2nya, missal ma Haku walo udah hampir bunuh Sasuke, Nagato yang udah bunuh gurunya, Gaara yang nyaris ngancurin Konoha pas ujian Chunin, sampe akhirnya… para musuhnya itu jadi care sama dia. Hohoho.**

**The great of Uzumaki Naruto. I always love you…**

**RnR pelis?**

**Trims**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**AllXFemNaru**

**Rated**

**T**

**Genre**

**Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Warning**

**Miss typo, OOC, Bashing chara mungkin, AU, FEMNARU, gaje, dll**

**Dare of Ria Amelia**

**6**

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya, ia malu ada dalam keadaan seperti ini di depan si Bungsu Uchiha. Kini ia hanya setengah telanjang dengan kondisi atasan gaunnya yang robek parah, kaos hitam yang saat tadi Sasuke pakaikan padanya pun kini sudah tergeletak di atas lantai kamar bernuansa biru tua.

"Tahan, mungkin akan sedikit sakit." Sasuke kembali mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap belahan dada Naruto menggunakan kapas basah, kapas yang sudah ia lumuri cairan antiseptik sebelumnya, untuk mengobati bagian kulit Naruto yang terdapat luka memanjang seperti bekas cakaran.

Itu pasti sangat perih.

Tanpa sadar pemuda _onyx_ itu menggertakkan giginya geram. Bersumpah akan melakukan pembalasan atas apa yang para cecunguk tidak tahu diri itu lakukan. Mereka bukan hanya berusaha melakukan pelecehan pada si bungsu Namikaze, tapi juga tangan kotor itu melukai kulit _tan_ saat merobek keji pakaiannya.

Perlahan, Naruto memberanikan diri membuka matanya, pipinya bersemu merah saat menyadari sepasang onyx masih fokus menatap luka di belahan dadanya sambil meniupinya perlahan, Naruto ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi sang Uchiha saat melihatnya nyaris telanjang saat ini?

Waktu itu… Sasuke bahkan langsung menyerangnya dan terus menatap lapar dirinya.

Kali ini berbeda…

Naruto tahu Sasuke bahkan tidak menunjukkan gairahnya sama sekali. Si bungsu Uchiha sama sekali tidak terlihat seolah ingin menyentuhnya, menyatukan tubuh mereka disaat kondisi Naruto lagi-lagi tidak berdaya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian baru untukmu." Sasuke berkata gusar. Ia membuang kapas di tangannya sembarangan. "Tidak lama lagi Kyuubi akan datang."

Sasuke memang sudah menelpon Kyuubi, memberitahukan kabar tidak menyenangkan itu kepada kakak dari si Namikaze. Kyuubi terdengar murka dan langsung saja menutup telponnya. Ia tahu… tidak lama lagi pemuda bersurai _orange_ kemerahan itu akan membalas orang-orang yang sudah berusaha melecehkan adik perempuannya.

Mereka sama-sama diam.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia terkejut saat Naruto kembali menangis terisak, dua tangan _tan_-nya mulai bergerak menutupi dadanya yang terbuka, bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat-kuat melampiaskan rasa sakitnya di dalam hati.

Ia sudah kotor.

Naruto tahu dirinya sekarang sudah tidak lebih dari wanita rendah yang tidak layak bagi siapa pun. Tapi tetap saja pada dasarnya ia memiliki tubuh yang indah. Sosok langsing setinggi 172 cm semakin tidak percaya diri pada kondisinya sendiri.

Kenapa… Sasuke tidak terlihat seolah ingin menyentuhnya?

Apa dia sudah tidak menarik lagi di matanya?

Bukan… bukan Naruto berharap Sasuke menyentuhnya lagi, menidurinya lagi. Tapi tetap saja dalam kondisi sememalukan nyaris tidak berpakaian berada di depan seorang pemuda normal tapi tidak bisa membuat pemuda itu ingin memilikinya, menyinggung perasaan Naruto.

Dia menjijikkan…

Naruto kian gemetaran. Pemerkosaan yang dialaminya beberapa minggu lalu memang menjadi kenangan pahit yang tidak terlupakan.

Sudah tidak layak untuk siapa pun lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu, _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke semakin kebingungan. Ia berdiri dari sisi Naruto, mengambil sebuah selimut di atas ranjang lalu melingkarkannya di tubuh Naruto. Ada apa dengan si pirang itu? Padahal tadi gadis itu sudah berhenti menangis.

"Kau sudah aman, jangan menangis lagi."

Naruto tidak menggubris. Ia justru menyingkirkan selimut yang Sasuke pakaikan, iris birunya menoleh menatap sang bungsu Uchiha penuh luka. Ia tahu… sekali pun dirinya benar-benar telanjang Sasuke tidak akan lagi tergoda untuk menyentuhnya.

Tidak akan ada lagi lelaki yang mencintainya dan mau menyentuh tubuhnya yang sudah dipenuhi noda.

Naruto tidak sadar saat Sasuke menahan napas lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran jahatnya yang mengatakan 'Hajar saja, Sas!'.

"Kenapa Uchiha-_sama_ tidak mau melihatku?" Tanya Naruto sedih. Apa dia sudah semenjijikkan itu? Kenapa Sasuke memalingkan wajah darinya?

"Bukan kah dulu Uchiha-_sama_ pernah menyentuhku, melihatku telanjang, bahkan memperkosaku berkali-kali." Naruto kian sesenggukkan. Safir itu meredup saat ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyentuh dada kirinya yang terasa sakit membuatnya sesak.

"Apa Uchiha-_sama_ jijik melihat sampah yang sudah pernah dipakai oleh Uchiha-_sama_ dan teman-teman anda?"

"Sebenarnya kau itu berkata apa?!" Sasuke membentak kesal. Kenapa Naruto menguji kesabarannya? Kenapa gadis itu terus saja meragukan perasaannya?

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" Sasuke kian murka, ia menarik tangan Naruto kasar membuat gadis itu berdiri terbanting menubruk dadanya. "Kenapa kau melepaskan selimutmu?"

Sasuke mengerang frustasi, mungkin tidak lama lagi ia harus melakukan ritual memanjakan diri di kamar mandi. Sebisa mungkin ia mengendalikan hawa napsunya, hanya untuk membuat Naruto percaya bahwa saat ini ia benar-benar mencintainya, bukan hanya ingin memiliki tubuh si _blonde_ tetapi juga hatinya.

Tapi apa yang Naruto katakan tadi?

Gadis itu tersinggung karena kini dalam keadaan amat menggoda namun Sasuke terus memasang wajah datar seolah tidak menginginkannya?

Haruskah dia melepaskan celananya dan memperlihatkan Naruto miliknya sudah berdiri sempurna ingin mendekap tubuh rapuh itu, memberikan kehangatan lalu menghentakkan pinggulnya?

Oke, cukup brengsek! Ini rated T!

"Memangnya apa yang salah denganku?" Naruto bertanya parau. Airmatanya masih mengalir berlinangan. "Aku cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang seksi, kenapa Uchiha-_sama_ tidak ada niat menyentuhku padahal aku sudah ada dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Kau melukai harga diriku sebagai wanita!"

Oh, sekarang Sasuke pusing bukan main.

Gadis ini memang sedang menguji kesabarannya.

Namikaze bungsu itu membencinya, menghindarinya, menolaknya karena ia pernah memperkosanya. Itu benar?

Yah… semua orang pasti akan menganggukkannya, mencoret kata 'benci' karena si pirang itu memiliki hati yang amat suci.

Tapi, _see_? Sekarang gadis itu tersinggung. Dia marah karena dalam kondisi telanjang Sasuke tampak tidak berminat untuk memperkosanya lagi.

Jadi… apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan kali ini?

"Demi Jashin-_sama_ yang sama sekali tidak pernah kuanggap ada. Sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ia memeluk pinggang ramping itu membuat dadanya yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang bergesekkan dengan benda kenyal lembut dan dalam keadaan terbuka milik si _blonde_.

Naruto gelagapan. Ia berusaha mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga tapi tidak bisa.

"Kau ingin aku memperkosamu lagi?" Sasuke menyeringai setan. "Aku tidak keberatan, aku yakin kau bisa merasakan yang di bawah sana bukan?"

Wajah Naruto memerah padam. Saat Sasuke dengan sengaja menggesekkan bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras seperti batu ke perutnya –tinggi Naruto hanya sepundak Sasuke.

"Aku bahkan seperti ini sejak melihatmu dalam kondisi tidak berdaya di gudang kampus, seolah berteriak 'Perkosa aku'."

"Lepas!" Naruto memberontak. Ia memukuli dada Sasuke dan punggungnya, tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini oleh si bungsu Uchiha. Dengan enggan Sasuke melepaskannya, tersenyum geli saat Naruto tampak gelisah dan buru-buru mengambil kembali selimutnya, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai leher.

"Uchiha-_sama_ itu mesum!" tuduh Naruto kesal. Ia sudah berhenti menangis. Sasuke mendecih, ia mendudukkan dirinya kembali di atas kasur. Menatap Naruto yang berdiri kian menjaga jarak darinya.

"Dan aku lagi yang salah?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak sampai semenit lalu kau tersinggung karena menganggapku tidak _horny_ saat melihatmu."

"Tapi bu-"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Sasuke tersenyum usil. Demi Tuhan ini menjadi hari pertama di mana sang Uchiha bungsu bersikap di luar kebiasaannya, mengeluarkan berbagai kalimat panjang untuk membalas setiap perkataan si _blonde_ padanya. "Aku akan menikahimu secepatnya."

"Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Uchiha-_sama_!" tolak Naruto tegas. Diinginkan Sasuke menumbuhkan sedikit kepercayaan diri lagi di dalam hatinya. Kalau lelaki sesempurna sang Uchiha saja masih menginginkannya, apa lagi lelaki biasa dan sederhana yang selama ini mengaguminya bukan?

Naruto tidak serendah apa yang dirinya selama ini kira.

"Tapi kau akan menikah denganku."

"Tidak!" Naruto menolak tegas. Sedikit mengangkat kepalanya angkuh. Puteri Namikaze Minato kini kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sedikit sombong atas apa yang dimilikinya seperti saat ia masih menjalin kasih dengan Sabaku Gaara.

BRAK!

"Naruto!" teriak Kyuubi saat berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar sang Uchiha, tidak peduli sekali pun kondisi pintu tadi dalam keadaan tidak terkunci. "Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, brengsek?!"

Secepat mungkin Namikaze sulung menubruk tubuh sang Uchiha, menindih Sasuke dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tinjunya.

"Naruto larilah! Aku akan menahan si brengsek ini untuk mengulur waktu!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Apalagi saat mendengar kakaknya dan si bungsu Uchiha mulai saling berteriak dan mengadukan tinju. Bergulingan di atas kasur tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Kyuubi bahkan tidak mau tahu, ia akan menghajar sang Uchiha yang dia anggap hendak memperkosa lagi adiknya itu.

Sementara Sasuke tidak terima atas tuduhan yang Kyuubi layangkan. Ia berusaha menjelaskan bahwa dirinya bahkan tidak menyentuh Naruto seujung jari pun –padahal bohong- tapi si Namikaze tertua itu tetap tidak mau menerima penjelasannya.

Naruto tertawa.

Membuat dua orang pemuda itu menghentikan adu hantam mereka, menoleh dan menatap Naruto yang tampak bahagia entah-karena-apa? Yang jelas… kini gadis pirang itu tampak sudah menemukan kembali semangat hidupnya.

Dan Kyuubi… bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun lagi menyentuh adik kesayangannya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Dia tetap menghindariku." Sasuke mendengus. Saat ia hendak mendekati Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depan rak perpustakaan kampus tapi si _blonde_ itu langsung lari begitu melihat kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

Padahal… Sasuke sudah berpikir bahwa dengan kejadian tiga hari lalu itu, Naruto sudah tidak takut lagi berada di dekatinya. Tapi si _blonde_ itu memang sulit ditebak maunya apa? Sampai saat ini masih tidak juga mau mempercayainya.

Pelecehan yang dilakukan pada Naruto sudah tidak mungkin lagi terjadi. Semenjak kejadian Naruto yang nyaris diperkosa oleh teman seangkatan si bungsu Uchiha di gudang tiga hari lalu, dengan kekuasaannya Uchiha-Namikaze, ditambah juga dukungan dari klan Hyuuga, Akasuna, dan Sabaku, berhasil menekan pihak dewan kampus untuk mengambil tindakkan tegas kalau tidak mau kehilangan para donatur besar mereka.

Lima orang itu langsung di DO dua hari setelahnya, dan peringatan mengerikan pun mulai dikumandangkan.

Siapa pun yang menyakiti hati bidadari bersurai pirang mereka, maka harus bersiap-siap berhadapan langsung dengan para Pangeran Universitas Konoha yang sudah berhasil ditaklukannya.

Sasuke merasa beruntung karena waktu itu ia memilih untuk bolos, dan entah karena alasan apa? Kedua kakinya membawanya ke arah gudang sehingga ia… berhasil menghentikan kejadian mengerikan yang hampir saja terulang pada si pirang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" desah bungsu Uchiha frustasi.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Aku mohon…" begitu menginjakkan kaki di luar kelas, Naruto harus berpapasan dengan Neji yang menatapnya begitu memelas. Membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman juga kasihan. "Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang."

Naruto sebenarnya tidak mau tidak mengacuhkan terus menerus pemuda itu, tapi rasa takut akan diperlakukan jahat oleh sang Hyuuga sampai hari ini masih juga mendominasinya, Neji menyodorkan setangkai bunga matahari yang dibawanya, bunga yang tangkainya sudah hampir patah karena digenggam terlalu erat oleh tangan berkeringatnya.

"Maaf Neji-_sama_, aku sudah janji akan pulang dengan Kak Kyuubi." Naruto tersenyum tidak nyaman, dengan tergesa ia melangkah melewati Neji hendak meninggalkan sang Hyuuga.

Neji masih mematung di tempatnya, dengan tangan kanannya yang tetap menyodorkan bunga matahari yang tadi ia petik sendiri di halaman rumah.

Pluk!

Dan tangkai itu pun benar-benar patah saat Naruto lagi-lagi menolak ajakan tulus darinya.

_'Kenapa sulit sekali, sih?'_ Neji semakin frustasi dan ingin menenggelamkan diri.

.

..

Kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri!

Naruto mendengus. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sabaku Gaara sedang berdiri di depannya, tersenyum tulus padanya, terus saja menghalangi langkahnya yang hendak menuju tempat parkir.

Astaga!

Tidak ada lagi hari damai untuknya.

"Ayo, biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang."

"Gaara, kenapa kau terus mengusikku?" Naruto berkata sedih. Rasa cinta untuk sang Sabaku masih terus mengekang kalbu, membuat dirinya tidak berdaya sama sekali. Tapi penghinaan Gaara saat itu tidak juga sedikit pun berkurang rasa sakitnya, tetap membuatnya merasa dia bukan lagi orang yang pantas untuk Gaara.

"Naru-"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?" Naruto mendesah lelah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Seperti yang kau bilang, aku hanya wanita yang sudah ditiduri tiga musuhmu sendiri.

Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih layak dariku, Gaara."

Gaara tercekat, semua kalimat balasan tersendat di tenggorokannya, membuat ia sama sekali tidak punya kata untuk menjawab.

Ia dipatahkan oleh kata-katanya sendiri, ia kini kehilangan Naruto karena arogansi setinggi langit yang dulu selalu dirinya junjung tinggi.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus semua dosa-dosanya?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapat maaf darimu?' Tanya Gaara parau. Ia sudah kehabisan akal. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengobati luka di hatimu?"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf untuk apa pun." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum sedih saat iris zamrud yang dulu selalu menatapnya hangat kini ditutupi kabut luka. "Karena apa yang kau suarakan waktu itu memang benar adanya.

Aku tidak pantas untukmu…"

Naruto terlanjur mematrikan kalimat itu diingatannya, kalimat yang selalu menutupi hati putihnya. Ia merasa memang sudah tidak layak untuk Gaara, bukan Gaara yang tidak pantas disandingkan dengannya.

Ia butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkan hatinya…

Ia butuh waktu untuk menyulami benang hatinya yang tercecer rapuh karena asa yang sempat menghilang dari genggaman tangannya.

Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya sendiri dulu. Menikmati masa-masa kedekatannya kembali dengan Kyuubi, hidup tenang dengan kedua adik angkatnya, tanpa harus melibatkan perasaan menyedihkan seperti 'cinta' yang sudah membuatnya kecewa.

"Jika kalian sudah selesai bicara, kita segera pulang, Naru." Kyuubi mendadak muncul di belakang Gaara, tersenyum pada Naruto yang terus saja memasang wajah perihnya. Naruto mengangguk pelan, ia melewati Gaara dan menghampiri Kyuubi yang langsung merangkul bahunya, mengajak ia ke tempat parkir karena hendak menjemput kedua adik mereka yang lain di sekolah.

Cukup lama dalam keadaan hening, Kyuubi menyayukan matanya saat melihat ekspresi wajah adiknya masih saja terlihat sedih.

Ia duduk di kursi kemudi setelah memastikan Naruto masuk ke dalam Alphard hitamnya. Mengatur kopling, Kyuubi sekali lagi menoleh pada Naruto.

"Naru… jika kau memang masih mencintai Gaara. Kau boleh menerimanya, tidak perlu memaksakan diri sampai seperti ini." Kyuubi berkata penuh pengertian, membuat Naruto yang masih saja ditenggelamkan lamunannya menoleh dan tersenyum gelisah.

"Tidak Kak Kyuu…" Naruto menggeleng lemah, iris safirnya menatap Kyuubi sendu. "Dia pantas mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dari aku."

**Naysaruchikyuu**

**SUPER THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS : **akihiko. fukuda. 71, hanazawa kay, Saory Athena Namikaze, RisaSano, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Subaru Abe, Deathberry45, uchiha leo, Vianycka Hime, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, kawaihana, titan-miauw, Zen Ikkika, Fujoshi desu, Kina Shinigami, Aristy, sivanya anggarada, mifta. cinya, Arifuluka, minyak tanah, 0706, anne-chan, Dewi15

iche. cassiopeiajaejoong, shanzec, Akira Naru-desu, Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk, HiNa devilujoshi, Ayuni Yukinojo, gici love sasunaru, Shiroi Fuyu, kuchiharu, wawatvxq, darknight, Yuura Shiraku, niixz. valerie. 5, Typeacety95, xxx, Taiyo Akarui, DheKyu, meyy-chaan, uchiha yardi, Ineedtohateyou, ryaahee, irmasepti11

lia. Wulan, yuichi, Fitria, Wookie, Guest, yukikosenju. chieayumimaru, Kawaii Aozora, RaFa LLight S. N, afi. bondas, Mizuki Yuuko, Guest 2, Guest 3, permata. kedua. 9, paper, Arum Junnie, Noal Hoshino, aichan14, Guest 4, Yuki-Yuchan, blackchocolee

Bukannya Naruto pulang sama Kyuubi? Loh, itu kan udah lain hari RisaSano, kan udah ada tanda perpindahan scene. Muehehehehe

Apa pairing akhirnya SasuFemNaru? 97% fic Nay pairingnya SasuNaru loh. Hahaha

Kapan BBF update? Kapan2 yaaa. Hahaha

Banyakin SasuNaru dong! Ding-dong-ding-dong

Menma kok gak muncul? Chap depan ya. Disesuaikan ma alur ceritanya dulu. Haha

Apa Kyuubi masih cinta sama Naru? Udah enggak. Kyuu kan cintanya sama Itachi #Salahfokuswoy

Kak Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk, kok jarang review di fic Nay lagi? Pasti jadi SR ya? #TabokinKakAmach

Dilanjut beberapa, tapi kapan2 ya, Kak. Hahaha

wawatvxq, Nay sama sekali gak ngerasa komenmu itu flame kok. Santai aja. Muehehehehehe

permata. kedua. 9, Nay gak bisa ngasih surprise Naru ulang tahun terus orangtuanya dateng. Orangtuanya kan udah game over bahkan sejak awal fic ini dibuat. Huahahahahahaha

pendapat teman buat Nay, Yuki-Yuchan? Temen itu adalah orang yang bisa diajak hangout, orang yang bakalan ada disaat kamu seneng tapi ngilang disaat kamu susah. Hahaha.

Ini maksudnya OC original character atau OOC out of character, ya?

Kalo OC, adalah satu sosok yang dimunculin di dalam fic tapi gak ada karakternya dalam manga or anime aslinya (Dalem fanfic). Bisa juga dianggap karakter yang dibuat si penulis dengan watak, sifat, karateristik yang diingikan si penulis sendiri –sesuai imajinasi penulis-.

Kalau OOC, biasanya penggambaran suatu karakter yang dibuat seorang author tapi tidak sesuai dengan sifat asli si tokoh yang sudah ada, baik di dunia real atau pun manga/anime. Nay harap jawaban abal Nay bisa dirimu pahami Yu. ^^

**Oke, segini dulu. Yang pertanyaannya gak disebut nama artinya ada beberapa yang ngajuin pertanyaan serupa.**

**Ada kah yang kepanasan?**

**Yeah… jujur Nay panas, karena belakangan ini tiap nongol di FFN yg muncul kebanyakan FF straight Hinata maupun Sakura.**

**Nay bukan benci mereka sih. Tapi… gimana ya? Mungkin karena lagi bulan puasa makanya para author slash lagi ngungsi. #Naybebal. Biarin, Nay kan gak puasa. Hahahaha**

**Fic, ultah Sasuke nanti, Nay kado lemon ya. Yang mau baca silahkan, yang gak mau baca gak perlu koar2. Gak ngaruh sih buat Nay. Hohoho.**

**Yah. Kalo Nay kepengaruh ma omongan flamer, udah dari awal nulis Nay langsung mogok. Kalian bisa cek beberapa review di fic Nay yg lain, 35% kena flame, dan malahan ada yg ampe pake bahasa hewan.**

**Entahlah… Nay gak ngerti, kenapa para straight lovers selalu mampir ke fanfic slash Cuma buat ceramah yang gak bakalan didenger? Kenapa gak ngurus kepala masing2 aja, sih? Nay cinta SasuNaru, kalo dosa, emang urusan ma kalian itu apa? Toh dosa Nay yg nanggung ini.**

**Dan untuk yg selalu review nyuruh Nay bikin ff straight, Nay harap fic ini bikin kalian puas. Ini bakalan jadi fic straight terakhir Nay mungkin. Itu juga gara2 Spain. For the next, I'll do everything I want. Hehe.**

**Well… Nay gak ada niat buat bikin fanswar antara straightlov ma Slashlov. Bijaklah kalian dalam memilih bacaan yang kalian anggap layak untuk dibaca. Kalo gak suka, jangan buang2 waktu buat ngehina karya seseorang apalagi gak log in. **

**Dan untuk para sesama author YAOI, Nay yakin saat kalian mutusin buat nulis sesuatu hal yg kebanyakan orang anggap gak wajar, kalian udah punya mental siap dicaci. Keluarga Nay udah pada tau loh Nay itu punya kebiasaan aneh, awalnya mereka ngelarang, tapi lama2 dibiarin aja. Asal gak nyuruh Pacar ma Abang Nay yang sering bertengkar itu pacaran. #meskidalematiadaniat**

**Salam Kizuna,**

**Fujodanshi SasuNaruSasu, jaya selamanya.**

**Huahahahaha**

**RnR peliis?**


	7. Chapter 7

Cinta adalah sebuah bentuks ekspresi, menjadi ekstasi, dan tidak mungkin bisa manusia hindari.

Keberadaannya samar tapi nyata…

Tidak bisa dilihat namun bisa dirasa.

Naruto terdiam memikirkan hal itu, ia duduk di atas kasurnya dengan boneka kodok besar yang kini dipeluknya, kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam, terlalu banyak hal yang beberapa hari ini ia pikirkan. Terlalu banyak emosi yang mendera dada dan kini dirinya simpan.

"Jadi Kak Kyuu pacaran dengan Itachi-_sensei_?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Masih tidak percaya bahwa kakak kesayangan yang sempat membuangnya itu kini melepas masa henero. Naruto menatap Kyuubi yang duduk di depannya masih dengan sorot _shock_.

"Begitulah." Kyuubi menggidikkan bahunya. Dia sudah kepergok basah sedang berci-ci-ciuman di dapur saat tadi pagi Itachi datang ke rumahnya oleh Naruto. Menyangkal pun percuma, memang itu kenyataannya, kan?

"Tapi Kak Kyuu… Itachi-_sensei_ itu laki-laki loh sepertinya. Walau rambutnya panjang."

Kyuubi nyaris tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. Sepertinya adiknya itu masih cukup tabu dengan hubungan sesama jenis. Tentu saja Itachi itu laki-laki, lelaki berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu bahkan sudah mempraktekkan beberapa kali keperkasaannya.

Lagipula kenapa Naruto bisa berpikir Kyuubi tidak tahu bahwa sang terkasih adalah laki-laki?

"Tentu aku tahu Naru. Dan kami menerima satu sama lain."

Mendengar itu Naruto kembali bungkam. Rasa gelisah menggelitik hatinya menuai perasaan bersalah. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu hal yang terbesit di pikirannya.

Apa Kyuubi belok karena dulu pernah ditolak olehnya?

Apa Kyuubi jadi gay karena kecewa Naruto tidak mau menerimanya?

Apa-

"Semuanya bukan salahmu." Kyuubi tersenyum pengertian. Sebelah tangannya terulur mengelus surai pirang sang adik penuh sayang. Naruto memang sudah kembali ke kediaman Namikaze sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Beserta Menma dan Yuki, tentu saja.

Mereka berusaha menjadi keluarga bahagia, saling melengkapi antar satu sama lain.

"Semua menjadi pilihanku sendiri." Kyuubi meringis geli. "Aku jatuh cinta pada si keriput itu karena dia selalu ada di dekatku.

Dia marah saat tahu aku melakukan hal keji padamu, tapi sama sekali tidak menatapku jijik. Dia menerimaku apa adanya, dia tidak pernah membalas setiap kali aku memukulnya."

Naruto tercenung, melihat ekspresi Kyuubi yang tampak bahagia saat membahas Itachi, tanpa sadar membuat dirinya ikut tersenyum.

Jika itu memang sudah menjadi pilihan Kyuubi.

"Semoga kalian selalu bahagia… Kak Kyuu…"

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**AllXFemNaru**

**Rated**

**T**

**Genre**

**Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Warning**

**Miss typo, OOC, Bashing chara mungkin, AU, FEMNARU, Narutocentric, gaje, dll**

**Dare of Ria Amelia**

Kehidupan Naruto masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dikejar oleh empat pangeran tampan yang sudah dibuatnya tergila-gila.

Yang berbeda hanya satu hal…

Mungkin, dirinya sudah menaruh hati pada salah satu pangerannya. Naruto sudah memiliki rasa simpati pada salah satu di antara mereka.

"Ayo Menma, anak Papa tidak boleh nakal." Sasuke terus gencar berusaha menyuapi si balita. Menma sedang demam dan tidak mau makan, mengeluh perutnya mual, sehingga obat sama sekali tidak bisa menembus kerongkongannya.

Kedua pipi chubby itu memerah karena panas.

"Menma cakit Papa…" Menma meletakkan kepala mungilnya di dada Sasuke. Pemuda raven yang dipanggil 'Papa' menunduk menatapnya cemas. Kalau tidak mau makan, suhu tubuh Menma bisa semakin bertambah panas. Mungkin Menma harus dirawat.

Memikirkan balita ceria sekecil itu harus mengaduh kesakitan karena tangannya diinfus membuat Sasuke menggeleng tidak terima. Ia akan berusaha membuat Menma makan, ia tidak mau 'anak'nya dirawat karena itu hanya akan menyiksa batinnya sebagai 'orangtua'.

Sasuke mungkin tidak menyadari. Bahwa perhatiannya selama ini pada Menma yang awalnya hanya untuk mengambil perhatian Naruto, lama-lama menjadi bentuk kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Menma kecilnya, ia menyayangi Menma seolah Menma memanglah darah dagingnya.

Duduk di atas pangkuan si bungsu Uchiha yang masih menggenggam sendok berisi bubur di tangan kanannya, Menma mulai memejamkan mata sendunya, ia mengantuk.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur sebelum makan, Uchiha!" kesal Sasuke tidak waras. Membuat Kyuubi yang sedang ngemil keripik pedas tidak jauh darinya langsung tersedak. Menoleh sahabat baiknya itu horror, tidak menyangka Sasuke benar-benar menikmati perannya sebagai seorang Ayah.

"Jika kau melupakan sesuatu, Sasuke…" si orange kemerahan memperingatkan. "Menma itu Namikaze."

"Kau urus saja keluargamu sendiri. Jangan ikut campur urusan ayah dan anak di antara kami!" Sasuke menjadi-jadi, saat menunduk Menma benar-benar sudah memejamkan matanya rapat. Sendok di tangan kanannya ia letakkan kembali di atas piring, tangan alabaster itu mengelus pipi Menma berusaha membangunkannya.

"Menma, Papa bilang kau harus makan dulu."

Dia benar-benar menikmati perannya.

Kyuubi tersenyum geli melihat pemandangan di atas karpet di dekatnya itu.

"Menma tertidur lagi?" Naruto akhirnya selesai dengan kegiatannya di dapur. Ia menghampiri Menma dan Sasuke lalu duduk di depan mereka, safir itu menatap cemas Menma yang masih juga tidak mau makan padahal Sasuke sudah datang seperti yang bocah itu minta. "Menma, kau harus makan lalu minum susu."

Naruto meletakkan botol susunya di atas karpet, ia mengelus pipi Menma khawatir. Tadi ia memang sengaja membuatkan Menma susu hangat yang sudah ia campuri sedikit obat. Menma memang rewel setiap kali sakit.

Rubi masih memandang kegiatan 'rumah-rumahan' di depannya penasaran.

"Apa sebaiknya dia dirawat saja?" Tanya Sasuke, onyx itu menatap safir meminta persetujuan. "Menma terus saja tertidur tidak membiarkan satu suap bubur pun masuk ke dalam mulutnya."

"Aku tidak mau melihatnya kesakitan karena jarum menancap di punggung tangannya." Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Dia tidak akan mau diam."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Sejak awal ia memang sudah sependapat dengan Naruto. Kedua iris beda warna itu terus saja menatap si balita sakit. Astaga! Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

"Aku pulang!" seruan seorang gadis kecil begitu memasuki rumah. Tersenyum lebar saat melihat Naruto, Kyuubi, Sasuke, dan Menma sudah berkumpul di ruang TV. Yuki duduk di samping Kyuubi dan mendapat elusan di kepalanya dari kakak tertua, tersenyum kemudian melepaskan sepatunya.

"Menma masih sakit Kak Naru?" Tanya Yuki. Naruto menganggukkannya.

"Menma tidak mau makan."

"Oh." Yuki mengangguk. "Menma, Mama Naru dan Papa Suke akan cerai dan kalian tidak akan main bersama lagi kalau kau tidak mau makan."

"Ugh!" balita gendut itu terusik dari tidurnya, safirnya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya merengek dan merangkak ke pelukan Naruto. "Mama Nalu cama Papa Cuke jangan celai."

Menma menatap Naruto mengiba. Padahal ia tidak tahu cerai itu apa? Tapi jika sang kakak sudah mengancam, apa pun yang dikatakan Yuki pasti sesuatu hal yang buruk kalau Menma tidak mengikuti perintahnya. Yuki memang kakak yang kejam.

Yuki terkekeh, dan Kyuubi bertepuk tangan. mengusap kepala adik angkatnya bangga.

"Menma mau makan kok, tapi nanti mau esklim."

Dan ternyata… selalu Yuki yang mengendalikan permainan mereka.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Mama…" panggil Menma lirih. Ia berada dalam dekapan Naruto, dengan posisi tertidur di ranjang sang kakak. Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia mulai tidak mempermasalahkan dengan Menma yang selalu memanggilnya 'Mama'. Balita itu kehilangan orangtuanya disaat usianya yang terlalu kecil. Sehingga ia memang lebih membutuhkan figure orangtua, dibanding seorang kakak yang sudah ia punya.

"Kenapa Menma?"

"Paman Keliput bilang… kalau Mama nanti pacalan cama Kak Caco, Kak Neji, Kak Gaala, Menma ndak boleh panggil Papa 'Papa' lagi."

Naruto sedikit mengernyit, kemudian ia memahami maksud dari yang disampaikan Menma. Maksudnya, kalau sampai suatu hari nanti yang dipilihnya bukan Sasuke, maka Menma tidak bisa memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Papa' lagi. Tentu saja orang yang menjadi pilihan Naruto nanti pasti tersinggung jika tahu adiknya sudah mendahuluinya untuk memilih.

Naruto mengecup pipi panas Menma pelan, bernapas lega saat panas tubuhnya sudah sedikit turun.

"Menma menyukai Papa Suke?" Tanya Naruto. Dianggukkan langsung oleh Menma. "Kenapa? Kak Sasori, Kak Neji, Kak Gaara juga baik pada Menma, kan?"

Tak pelak, Naruto ingin tahu alasan adik-adiknya juga. Yuki jelas lebih menyukai Sasuke dibanding saingannya yang lain walau dulu sempat menyukai Gaara. Karena Yuki sedikit sudah memahami, tentang kesedihan kakaknya yang dulu sempat Gaara tinggalkan menoreh kekecewaan.

Yuki sering memergokki Naruto menangis dalam tidurnya, menyebut nama Gaara, menanyakan di mana letak kesalahannya? Kenapa Gaara meninggalkannya?

Sedangkan untuk Sasori, Yuki tidak bisa memilihnya karena dia merupakan seorang selebritis. Akan ada banyak wanita yang menghujat Naruto karena iri kalau sampai sang Kakak benar-benar memilihnya. Naruto pun mungkin akan sering ditinggalkan karena kesibukkan Sasori yang harus konser dan syuting di luar Negeri.

Sasori akan dipasangkan dengan ratusan wanita cantik di luar sana setiap kalinya. Maka karena itu… memilih Sasori menurut Yuki terlalu beresiko. Ia tidak mau kakak cantiknya kembali terluka.

Dan Neji. Namanya sudah terlanjur dicap buruk sebagai playboy yang sering mempermainkan wanita. Beberapa kali pemuda tampan bersurai cokelat panjang itu diberitakan di dalam televisi selalu berhasil menggaet wanita-wanita cantik jajaran dari kalangan popular. Yuki takut perasaan Neji untuk Naruto hanya sesaat. Ia tidak mau kakaknya dipermainkan.

Dan Sasuke-

Yah, Kakak rambut pantat ayam itu memang menyebalkan karena selalu memanggil Naruto 'Dobe', dia juga terlalu dingin sehingga sikapnya berlawanan dengan si kakak matahari yang sebenarnya amat ceria dan juga banyak bicara.

Tapi ada saatnya Sasuke menjawab. Yuki selalu memperhatikan Sasuke yang tetap setia mendengarkan semua yang Naruto ucapkan, tersenyum saat kakaknya tertawa, walau pun… tawa itu tidak diberikan untuk si bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke tidak malu sekali pun kemiripannya dengan Menma, membuat beberapa orang mencibirnya dan mencapnya buruk karena dia terlihat masih sangat muda, tidak menolak panggilan 'Papa' dari sang adik yang memang amat merindukan kedua orangtua mereka yang sudah tiada.

Sasuke juga tidak pernah digosipkan memiliki pacar, ia dikenal angkuh dan masa bodoh pada semua gadis yang mengaku sebagai fansgirl-nya.

Dan yang paling penting-

Sasuke selalu banyak memberinya hadiah.

"Bu Gulu bilang Papa itu Papa Menma. Lambutnya cama, kulitnya cama." Menma menjelaskan lirih. Tetap menjawab sekali pun dia sedang sakit. "Papa pelnah malah ma teman Menma, gala-gala meleka bilang Menma itu dibuang, ndak punya Mama… ndak punya Papa… Papa bilang… Papa itu Papa Menma…"

Menma menangis terisak. Di sekolah dia memang sering diejek teman-temannya karena tidak punya orangtua. Dia sangat senang saat Sasuke dengan gambling mengatakan bahwa Menma punya Papa, dan itu adalah dirinya.

"Menma ndak mau Mama cama Papa picah." Menma mencengkeram kaos depan yang sedang Naruto gunakan, si _blonde_ menatapnya nanar. "Nanti Menma ndak punya Papa lagi…"

Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat. Sepertinya… memang sudah waktunya bagi dirinya untuk membuka hatinya, memilih salah satu di antara mereka semua sebelum ada yang lebih terluka karena kebimbangannya.

Naruto harus menentukan.

Dan karena kedua adiknya sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada si bungsu Uchiha…

Tidak ada salahnya juga dia mulai menerimanya bukan?

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Jadi… yang kau pilih Sasuke?" Sasori tersenyum pedih. Pengorbanannya selama ini ternyata tidak berbuah manis sama sekali. Ia duduk di atas meja, dengan Naruto yang berdiri di depannya. Tidak jauh dari Sasori, Neji tampak memejamkan matanya rapat dan Gaara menundukkan kepala dalam.

Akhirnya keputusan Naruto disuarakan…

Itu artinya mereka memang sudah tidak punya harapan.

"Apa yang salah denganku, Naru?" Tanya Sasori lagi. Tidak tahu di mana letak kekurangannya sehingga bukan dirinya yang dipilih. "Apa yang kurang dariku?"

"Tidak ada yang kurang dari Sasori-_sama_, Neji-_sama_, juga dirimu Gaara." Naruto tersenyum lembut. Di dalam kelasnya yang sudah kosong, Naruto berusaha memberi tiga orang itu pengertian. "Tapi kadang memang terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak memiliki jawaban.

Sebuah perasaan yang tidak mungkin dielakkan." Naruto menahan napas. Merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah mengecewakan tiga pemuda yang selama ini selalu berusaha menjaganya, mencintainya, merasa bersalah karena perbuatan mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya…" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalian sudah mencintaiku, menjagaku, melakukan banyak hal untuk menyenangkanku."

"Kau itu bicara apa?" Neji tersenyum pedih. Ia menjadi orang pertama yang berusaha berbesar hati. "Kami yang harusnya berterima kasih karena kau masih mau memaafkan kami setelah dosa yang kami lakukan."

Neji menatap Naruto sendu, ia menghampiri si _blonde_ kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus tiga garis kucing di pipi Naruto perlahan. Ia kembali berucap, "Jika dia pilihanmu… maka kami akan coba mengerti dirimu.

Kau tidak bisa memaksa Naruto lebih dari ini, Sasori."

"Tapi jika suatu saat dia mengecewakanmu…" Gaara pun tampaknya sudah tidak mau memperburuk keadaan lagi. Sudah menjadi karmanya jika dia ditolak Naruto saat ini, dia yang pernah mengabaikan si blonde di tengah keterpurukannya, dia yang pernah menyia-nyiakan Naruto sehingga si blonde kini lebih mempercayai orang lain selain dirinya. "Aku akan kembali mendapatkanmu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal pernah mencintaimu sekali pun pada akhirnya aku bukan yang paling beruntung itu." Sasori menambahkan, ia sudah janji akan bersaing secara fair dengan teman-temannya, karena itu dirinya pun tidak akan lebih memaksa. "Kau mengajarkanku banyak hal Naru.

Kesabaran, kekuatan, kelembutan, kebaikan, keikhlasan, dan optimisme dalam menjalani hidup. Kau benar-benar menjadi matahari untuk kami yang dulunya gelap, tidak tersentuh cahaya sama sekali. Sehingga… kami sekarang bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik."

"Semuanya bukan karena aku…" Naruto tersenyum, menatap lembut ketiga pemuda di depannya. Sebutir air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. "Tapi karena kalian… yang mengizinkan aku masuk ke dalam dunia kalian."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Jadi… _Dobe_." Sasuke Uchiha, dua puluh tahun hidup di dunia untuk pertama kalinya ia gemetaran menghadapi seorang gadis, lidahnya begitu kaku, kelu, masih tidak percaya pada akhirnya Naruto benar-benar memilihnya.

Namikaze Naruto memilihnya dattebayo!

Kau meminjam trademark yang bukan milikmu, Brengsek!

Sasuke awalnya bingung saat kedua sahabatnya bahkan Gaara mengulurkan tangan mengucapkan kata 'selamat'. Melontarkan berbagai kalimat ancaman dan pilihan kematian kalau sampai si raven berani menyakiti Naruto yang pada akhirnya menolak ketiga orang itu demi dirinya.

Sasuke Uchiha merasa ini mimpi.

Oleh karena itu, saat tahu Naruto sedang bermain piano di kelas musik Universitas, Sasuke langsung memacu langkah menyusulnya, ia ingin mendengar langsung jawaban dari mulut Naruto sendiri. Dan begitu dirinya membuka pintu –nyaris mendobrak-, permainan piano itu langsung berhenti.

Menghampiri Naruto dengan tubuh gemetar, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya.

"Kau benar-benar memilihku?"

"Yuki dan Menma yang memilih Uchiha-_sama_." Naruto sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Pemuda ini…

Memang yang sudah menghancurkan masa depannya, membuat dia tidak percaya diri dengan kondisinya sendiri. Tapi dia juga yang membuat Naruto merasa dirinya berharga, dia melakukan apa pun termasuk menggunakan kostum kodok sambil bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang sumbang demi menghibur Naruto yang terus saja digalaukan oleh Gaara di depan rumah minggu lalu.

Sasuke memasakkannya mie instan, walau gosong saat dirinya merasa lapar tiga hari sebelumnya.

Sasuke terlihat menyayangi Menma dan Yuki sungguh-sungguh, bahkan tidak merasa jijik saat menggantikan pampers Menma yang sedang sakit satu hari sebelumnya.

"Ahh… itu tidak masalah." Sasuke berkata serak. Apa pun jawaban Naruto, yang jelas ia lah orang yang amat beruntung di dunia saat ini. Diterima Naruto, membuat Sasuke merasa dunia berada di dalam genggaman tangannya.

Tidak sia-sia ia sampai hari ini menjadi bahan lelucon Kyuubi dan Itachi karena saat bernyanyi menggunakan kostum kodok itu, wajahnya tetap datar seperti tembok. Gitar pun dia mainkan asal-asalan.

"Yang penting mulai hari ini kita berpacaran."

DEMI TUHAN UCHIHA! Di mana harga dirimu kalau sampai menangis terharu karena cintamu diterima?

Sasuke menekankan kalimat itu saat merasa kedua matanya memanas.

"Aku janji akan semakin menyayangimu." Sumpah Sasuke pasti. Janji yang akan digenggamnya sampai mati. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu…"

Naruto merasa hangat saat mendengar janji tulus yang Sasuke ucapkan kepadanya. Keadaan berlangsung hening, sampai akhirnya terasa kian canggung karena tidak ada satu pun lagi di antara mereka yang merasa harus bicara.

Apalagi Tuan bermuka papan yang terkenal sangat irit kata.

"Jadi _Dobe_… karena sekarang kita sudah berpacaran." Sasuke tersenyum aneh. "Boleh kah kita berciuman?"

"MATI SAJA KAU _TEME_!"

**The end**

**AARRRGGGHHH! #tebarbunga. Ini multichip pertama yang Nay tamatin gak nyampe sebulan kayaknya ya? #Terharu.**

**Aduh… Nay seneng banget akhirnya SasuNaru bisa bersama. Maaf buat para pendukung Neji, Sasori ato Gaara. Hiks. Naru di sini gak bisa kagebunshin no jutsu sih. Jadinya… gak bisa dibagi-bagi.**

**Nay makin sering jerit2 tiap baca manga Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto ngasih FS gak kira-kira. Saat dengan kejamnya pas pindah dimensi ulah Kaguya ke lahar panas itu loh, Sasuke Cuma nyelamatin Naruto yang ampir jatoh, Sakura Kakashi ma Obito mati dia sebodo amat #TabokinTeme. Ujung2nya, mereka selamat gara2 Naruto lagi.**

**Terus pas revenge sexy no jutsu Naruto dipukul Kaguya ampe terbang gak bisa ngerem, Sasuke udah hampir mati karena diserang duluan dan nyaris jatuh ke lahar, tapi dia biarin aja pedangnya jatoh, ngilang, dan tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto nahan punggung Naruto pake dadanya biar Naruto gak ngehantam batu. #KYAAA! Teme seme gentle. **

**Dan terakhir kata Zetsu hitam yg bilang ma Kaguya Naruto ma Sasuke harus dipisahkan karena kalo bersama mereka susah dikalahkan. Nay langsung #Kyaa lagi, ampun dah. Orang rumah ampe geger tiap Nay baca manga banyak FSnya.**

**Dan masih banyak lg FS SasuNaru yg lain. muehehehe**

**Oke, SUPER THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS :**

**kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani **Nay gak nyesel kok bikin rated T. hahaha. **iche. cassiopeiajaejoong** iya, emang Kyuu yg paling enak. **akane. uzumaki. faris, Vianycka Hime** ah… momen yg dirimu request gak ada soalnya udah tamat. Hahay, **kawaihana, yukikosenju. chieayumimaru, Nagaru Yukitatsu, hanazawa kay **senengnya karna kamu selalu suka tulisan Nay, **aryaahee** BBF dilanjut kalo Nay udah mood. Hehe, **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** temen2 Naru gak kebagian cerita. Hahay

**Estrella Es-teller, Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk** lah, dirimu ninggalin review kayak mau ngerampok kali Kak, makanya dikira ng-flame. Haha. Ini udah tamat. **Kina Shinigami **SasuNaru is the best., **Saory Athena Namikaze g**ak ada scene buat Itachi. Cuma dibahas dikit2. Haha. **Subaru Abe** aduh, Nay ma pacar Nay udah hampir nikah, jangan ampe dia selingkuh ma abangnya Nay. **Shiroi Fuyu** yah, Nay sendiri gak terlalu suka Naru dibuat lemah, tp seneng kalo dia jadi gak berdaya #Taboked, **minyak tanah, **

**Fujoshi desu** lemon salah tempat #Woijuga hihihi., **asami akutagawa**, **anne-chan** di sini SasuNaruMenma udah ada kan? Hehe, **0706** ini udah tamat, **sivanya anggarada** ultah Sasuke Nay kasih nuansa yg agak beda. Hahaha. Udah siap loh kadonya, tinggal nunggu tanggal ultahnya, **uchiha leo **The Sun of Konoha nanti kalo ad aide Nay tambahin. **Aristy**, di sini udah suka Suke dong. Hoho, **lia. wulan, akihiko. fukuda. 71** aduh, dirimu kok hobi lemon. Tapi nanti deh, kapan2 Nay kasih yg seger2. Hahaha,

**arruka. terluckynodayo** endingnya SasuNaru, **yuichi, Deathberry45, langit. cerah. 184, RisaSano** aduh, lemon? Ini kan T. heu, **meyy-chaan**, ultah Suke SN YAOI, panjang juga. Ngehe, **eizan. ki** gak hamil Narunya, biar lain dari yg lain. **Ineedtohateyou, xxx, niixz. valerie. 5** NaruSasu? NaruFemSasu? #tepar. Nay bahkan gak terlalu suka bacanya, jadi gak mungkin bisa bikin. **Guest, Anita, erni. permhead,** **titan-miauw, Yuka Ai untuk** saat ini Nay masih cinte mati ma SasuNaru. Hiks,** nei-chan, aichan14, chan, Yuura Shiraku** SN nikah nunggu restu dari Bang Kishi. Hiks,

**Arum** **Junnie**, udah tamat tapinya, haha, **permata. kedua. 9, shanzec** tapi udah tamat, jadi gak bisa jalan2. Heheu, **Guest2, Guest 3, Guest 4,** **RaFa LLight S. N** sekarang udah gak tebese lagi. **yassir2374** makasih udah review di semua chapnya dalam sekali baca. Hihihi. Iya, SasoNejiGaa gak dapet pasangan, mereka balik ngejar authornya. Heheu. **Hyuul, Zen Ikkika** tenang aja. Nay lg berhasrat aktif di FFN SasuNaru.

**aqizakura** aduh, akhirnya mau review ya? Makasih kalo gitu :D, **afi. bondas** iya, kakak ma pacar Nay itu ribut terus. Apalagi rambut Kakak Nay pirang, cowok Nay item -_-. Tiap mereka berantem, Nay cukup teriak SASUNARU. Mereka langsung diem. Mph… Kakak Nay mukanya lebih seme, tapi cowok Nay badannya lebih gede. #Taboked. **uchiha yardi** pantat ayam yg menang reward. Hore!, **RiiKuDOu SEnnIN** jangan nangis lagi yaa.

**Marsellia** Itachi gak muncul. Hhaha, **gici love sasunaru**, **rylietha. kashiva, Guest5, Diane Ungu** makasih udah ngakhirin masa sidersnya, ya… **Niezza Neko-chan** aduh maaf. Tp endingnya malah SasuNaru. Hehe. **miyazaki furata** udah update, tamat juga. Hahaha

**Oke, yg berupa pertanyaan reviewnya jg Nay langsung bales di big thanks. Biar gak kepanjangan di author note.**

**Makasih buat kalian yg setia review, follow, favorite The Sun In Darkness, sungguh apresiasi yg luar biasa, sampe akhirnya fic ini bisa selesai.**

**Buat yg masih pengen baca Dark Story and mungkin lebih gloomy, silahkan mampir ke I'll be Here Rating M, dan YAOIIIII. #Akhirnya…**

**Sankyuu buat semuanya.**

**Ada kata perpisahan buat ff ini?**

**RnR peliis?**


End file.
